Beastboy's Best Friend (BBF)
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: So, Beastboy receives a phone call from his best friend in Africa, telling him that she's coming to Jump City! Raven seems to know all about this mystery friend. But why? And what exactly is going on with Beastboy and Raven? (This takes place after Trouble in Tokyo, so RobXStar). BBxRae, maybe CyxBee, and I think I'l mention KFxJinx. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

**Author's Note: I know. I shouldn't publish another story until I'm done with the other two. But I really want to start another story. I'm kind of in a Teen Titans faze, so I want to right a story I've had in my mind for awhile. This is after Trouble in Tokyo, so Robin and Star are together.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. I do not own TMNT, ROTG, or TT (Teen Titans).**

 **No one's POV**

It was an ordinary day in Jump City. The Teen Titans had just finished beating another bad guy and were casually chilling in Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games. Robin and Star were making lunch, and Raven was reading a book while drinking some herb tea. Everything was quiet except for the video game noises when the Titans heard a noise.

 _Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg!_ Beastboy paused the game and took out his cellphone. **(Yes, the titans have private cellphones. They each wanted one, so Robin gave in and said if they pay for their own service, he'd get them each a new phone. Descriptions of the cases will be at the end of this chapter.)**

Anyway, Beastboy got up and walked a few feet away from the couch, where Cyborg was pouting about the interruption.

The conversation to the other Teen Titans sounded like this:

"Hey, what's up dudette?"

*Mumble, mumble, mumble*

"Really?! Dudette, that's awesome!"

*Mumble, mumble, mumble*

"Nah, no yet. I'll tell them as soon as we're done talking. It'll be so cool to see you again!"

*Mumble, mumble, mumble*

"Ok. Later, dudette," and with that Beastboy, hung up and turned to see all of his friends looking at him.

"BB, who was that?" Cyborg asked. He didn't know who the person was, but from all the 'dudettes', he knew it was a girl.

Beastboy's answer shocked al of them. All except a certain violet haired empath, who knew who the person on the phone was.

"My sister!"

 **Author's Note: Weren't expecting that, now were you? I'm so evil, leaving you in suspense. But back to the phone thing.**

 **Robin's is a red case with his signature yellow 'R'**

 **Starfire's is a pink case with green jewel-looking studs making a heart shape.**

 **Cyborg's is a blue case with grey and silver lines, making it look like a computer chip.**

 **Raven's is a black case with a blue raven on it.**

 **Beastboy's looks like a scene of an african jungle.**

 **I promise to try to update ALL my stories soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Questions

**I figured since I have the week off and no one is around, I might as well write more. I'll try to update during christmas break as well.**

 **P.S. I forgot to mention the ages. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy are 17, while Raven and Star are 16. I don't know if this is accurate but it's what I'm going with.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. I do not own TMNT, ROTG, or TT.**

 **Beastboy's POV**

My friends mouths all dropped (except Raven's). Cyborg was the first to recover.

"You have a sister?!"," Cyborg practically screamed.

"Yep," I replied, smiling at how dumbfounded they looked.

"Why didn't you tell us, Beastboy?" Robin asked. I shrugged before responding.

"You never asked." Cyborg and Robin sighed in annoyance. Star just looked confused.

"What did you mean by 'cool to see you again'? Have you not see her as of the recently?" Star asked. I gave her a sad smile before sitting down on the couch. The others all sat down to and looked at me expectedly.

"My sister lives in Africa, Star. I haven't seen her since we were 8," I replied. Star frowned and I could see tears beginning to form.

"Why not, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"When I left Africa, it was because I'd been…..kidnapped," Star gasped but I ignored her and continued. "She wasn't kidnapped with me, so I ended up coming here and leaving her behind. We only recently got in touch again and she's been saving money so she can come to Jump City."

"Is that why she called?" Robin asked. I looked at him and saw he wasn't asking because he felt he needed to. He asked because he was genuinely curious. Man, Star and him should've started dating _years_ ago. She's been having a really cool effect on him.

"Yeah. She finally has enough. I've been sending her what I can and she managed to get herself a job. I'm finally going to see her again," I smiled and I saw everyone else smile too.

"Friend Beastboy, will you do the telling about your sister?" asked Star. I nodded.

"Ask and I will answer. But know I haven't seen her in 9 years, so she might've changed a bit," I replied honestly.

"What's her name?" Robin asked.

"Lacey," I replied.

"BB, does she have your powers?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, except she doesn't have green skin like me so she changes to the actual colors of the animal," I answered.

"Wait, she's not green like you? Why?" Cyborg asked. My smile went away and I looked down.

"I think maybe she should tell you guys that." The others didn't push my answer.

"Hey, want to finish this game, grass stain?" Cyborg asked. I smirked.

"Get ready to have your butt kicked!" I yelled. We all spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games and having fun.

 **No one's POV**

A girl with blonde hair that had green streaks in it walked into an airport. She went through the whole security process and finally boarded the plane. She only had a brown satchel and a black backpack with her. Her outfit consisted of a slightly torn green t-shirt, worn jeans with several holes in them and brown tennis shoes that looked like they had been worn one too many times.

She sat in her seat and looked out the window, seeing her green eyes in the window. She got out her cellphone and looked at the last text she'd gotten.

 _Hey, Lace. Hope u have a safe trip. Told friends 'bout u. Star's planning a party in your honor. Better be prepared for a rib-crushing hug from her. C u. Love, Gar._

She quickly sent a thank you text, then put her phone away and got out a worn-looking, green covered book. She started reading, then felt the plane take off. He roast thought before returning to her book was simple, but sweet to those who knew her.

 _Love you too, Gar. Can't wait to see your smiling face after 9 whole years._


	3. Chapter 3: The Videogame Tournament

**Wow, I need vacations more often. I'm writing like crazy. I'll try to update more this week. Promise on my honor as a future author that I will TRY. Also, after Lacey's POV, I'm gonna put everyone else's POV just so you know what they think of Lacey.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. I do not own TMNT, ROTG, or TT.**

 **Beastboy's POV**

I admit I was a little nervous when the day Lacey was supposed to get here arrived. We'd already temporarily shut down the security system 'cause if I know Lace, she'll come in through the window or something. Star was planning a big party and I was supposed to help her with deciding what Lace would want. Instead, I was busy being yelled at by Robin.

"Beastboy, calm down! Everything will be fine," Robin said/yelled.

"I know, but dude, I can't help it! Why'd she have to pick today to come back?!" I replied.

 **Lacey's POV**

The plane finally landed. I was in Jump City. I put my backpack on and put my satchel over my shoulder. I walk out of the airport and look around. There's a beautiful park, lots of hot dog carts, tons of stores and shopping centers. Nothing like Africa. In Africa, there's jungles that go on for miles. And where there's no jungle, there's the savanna. And villages near waterfalls. The villages are pretty far apart from each other. And there's definitely not this many cars.

But I don't care. I This place looks so cool. And loud. The jungle was never THIS loud. But I like it. It reminds me of Gar.

I start walking to Titans Tower when I'm hit with a brilliant idea. Why walk when I can _fly_? I transformed into a brown peregrine falcon and fly towards the tower. ( **A/N Her backpack and satchel are still with her but only in her human form. I'm gonna make it that way with Beastboy as well).** There was an open window so I flew in. I heard Gar...um, I mean Beastboy, talking as I swooped in.

"I know, but dude, I can't help it! Why'd she have to pick today to come back?!" Beastboy exclaimed. I chose that moment when his back was to me to transform back. I put a finger to my lips to silence the other titans so I could surprise Beastboy. I walked towards him until there was only a few feet between us before making my presence known to him.

"I would've thought you'd be excited to see me," I said, obviously startling him. He turned around and shrieked in surprise. The other titans all laughed as did I at his reaction. Before I could say anything else, I was wrapped in a bone crushing hug. Not by my brother, but by a certain red-headed girl who I figured was Star.

"Can't…..breathe…." I tried to say. I guess she heard me, because she let go and looked at me sheepishly. Then she smiled and started talking.

"Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" Star said all of that a lightning speed.

"Africa, Plane, Green, and yes." I replied. Gar, I mean….darn it! I'm supposed to call him Beastboy! Anyway, _Beastboy_ had told me about her questions earlier, so I was prepared.

"YEAH!" She screeched. Right into my ear.

"Um, Star, maybe you shouldn't scream right in her ear," Robin gently said. Star blushed and backed away. I smiled at her.

"She's fine. I'm Lacey and you guys must be the famous Teen Titans that I've heard so much about from Beastboy," I said. All the titans glanced at Beastboy, who smiled bashfully.

"Let me guess. You're Robin," I shook hands with the spiky-haired teen. "You're Star," I pointed at the green-eyed alien. "You're Cyborg," I fist-bumped the robotic teen. "And you're Raven," I nodded towards the cloaked figure. They all nodded. Then I looked around and gasped.

A big white banner was hung that said 'Welcome, Friend Lacey'. I figured Star did that. And there was pizza, chips, soda and lots of other party food on the table. And there was green streamers EVERYWHERE. And I'm not even kidding.

"Do you like it?" Beastboy asked. I looked at him and then I put my arms around him and gave him a big hug. (But not as big as the one Star gave me.)

"I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!" I let go and clasp my hands together and smile at him. All the titans smiled too.

"Friend Lacey, how long will you be staying with us?" Star asked.

"Huh?" I asked. I guess I looked confused because Beastboy answered my unasked question.

"Dudette, you didn't really think I'd let you stay in some crummy hotel while you're here, did you?" I admit, I did. Well, not a crummy hotel. I just didn't think they'd let a complete stranger to everyone but Beastboy stay in their home. That, and….

"You do realize I plan on moving here permanently, right?" I asked. From their shocked faces, I guess not. I sighed before continuing. "I planned on staying at a hotel until I found an apartment or something."

"No way! You're staying here and that's final!" From Beastboy's crossed arms, I guess that it really was final. I chuckled a little.

"Ok, you win," I put my hands up in surrender to show him that I was giving in. He smiled instantly.

"Oh, that is wonderful, friend Lacey!" cheered Star.

"Hey, anyone up for some videogames?" I asked. Cyborg and Beastboy both cried 'YES!' and we all raced to the couch. I heard Robin and Ravel chuckle while Star simply flew towards the couch and cheered us on as we started a racing game. I had never been happier in all my life.

 **Raven's POV**

I stayed quiet while the boys started a tournament with Lacey. First Cyborg played her, and lost. Then Beastboy and Robin played. While Cyborg and Beastboy were playing, I observed Lacey. Besides the green eyes and green streaks in her hair (which were natural, or at least that's what Beastboy said), no one would ever know she was related to Beastboy. Though she did have the same happy spirit as Beastboy, and was as good, if not better, at video games as him.

I then noticed that her outfit looked old and worn out. I also saw she didn't bring a lot of stuff with her. Just her backpack and satchel. I planned on asking her about it tomorrow. If that was all she owned, then how did survive?

I have to say, from all Beastboy's told me about her, she doesn't seem to have changed much from the way Beastboy remembers her. Which is good. Beastboy had told me he was scared she'd be so different he wouldn't recognize her. But Lacey and him seem to be having a pleasant time so I think they'll be okay.

 **Cyborg' POV**

While watching Robin and Lacey play, I looked Lacey over. I'm still a bit in shock that BB never told us about her. But he must've had his reasons. She's a nice-looking girl. I'm not sure how old she is, but she looks around 16. Her blonde hair has green streaks in it that look natural. Seeing as how she's BB's sister, they probably are. She had her hair in a ponytail when she got here, but wisps of it were now falling in her face, causing her to blow them out of the way from time to time.

I'm shocked at how close BB and her are. Most siblings can barely stand to be civil to each other, but they're different. They're friendly as can be towards each other. And they're so darn similar. Lacey likes video games, though where in Africa she played them, I have no idea. She even beat me! And the way she acted when looking at the decorations? She looked like a five year old on christmas day surrounded by presents.

She mentioned something about wanting to see the T-car after the tournament. If she's anything like her brother, I'm almost afraid to see what she does to my baby. But BB said something about her being into engineering and mechanics. I guess I'll have to wait and see if he was telling the truth or not.

 **Starfire's POV**

I am so happy that Lacey is my new friend. It has been a glorious day so far. She liked the decorations, saying she 'loved it' three times. And now she is engaging in the 'tournament of video games' with Boyfriend Robin, and friends Cyborg and Beastboy. Oh, I just remembered that I must ask friend Lacey if she would like to come to my party of slumbers tomorrow. I will do the inviting of Bee and Jinx while the boys go to titans of the east's tower.

I do hope she comes. I feel like we will be good friends, as she did not mind my hug and answered my questions. I wonder where in the 'Africa' she lived? I will ask her as of tomorrow. Oh my! She has just done the beating of Robin! No one ever beats him in the games of videos!

"Yo, Rob! How'd she beat you?" Cyborg yelled. While Beastboy did the 'high five' with Lacey.

"I don't know. How did you do it." asked Robin. Lacey shrugged.

"I don't know. I've only played games like this on my phone. ( **A/N Lacey's phone case has a picture of a waterfall. )**

"You mean this is the first time you've ever played a game of videos?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Wow, Rob. I didn't think anyone could ever beat you, " Cyborg said before laughing with Beastboy.

Robin merely grumbled before Raven suggested we go eat. We all sat around the table, and as friend Cyborg would say, 'dug in'.

 **Robin's POV**

I wasn't really upset about losing the game. It was the first time it had happened, sure, but it was fine. I'd just have to practice a little bit more. Lacey never having played a real video game surprised me because she was good. Real good. I think she's a lot like Beastboy, but more mature. She didn't even brag, at least, not much.

I'm not sure what to think about her. The last time we let a blonde-stranger into our home, she betrayed us. But Lacey was _related_ to Beastboy so I think we can trust her. I plan on asking her to train with us tomorrow and see what she can do. Since she says she wants to move to Jump City, she might make a good addition to the team. Might.

 **A/N I promise, the BB/Rae moments are coming. Promise.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Flashback

**I am on a roll today! Seriously, I can't believe how much I've been writing. Hang on, I've been writing so long it's** _ **7:13pm?!**_ **Man, time really does fly when you're having fun. And all this writing is tons of fun. And no, that was not sarcasm. I really meant it. P.S. This might be a really long chapter, so if you only have a few minutes to read, I suggest you wait until you have more time to read this. Now, how about I introduce you to Beastboy and Lacey?**

 **BB: About time, dudette!**

 **Lacey: Calm down, Gar! Um, I mean, Beastboy.**

 **Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer *tactfully distracts other titans, who are listening, from Lacey's slip up***

 **BB: Me! Me! Me!**

 **Me: Okay, BB this time, but Lacey goes next chapter.**

 **BB and Lacey: Okay!**

 **BB: Disclaimer. Katie * I glare at him* I mean, Kitkat totally doesn't own Teen Titans.**

 **Me: And we now continue our fascinating story.**

 **Lacey' POV**

The titans had set up a nice guest room for me so that's where I slept. Beastboy (I finally remembered his new name!) somehow knew I might be a little homesick so the bedsheets on the canopy bed were covered in lions, and cheetahs, and gorillas. There were also some paintings featuring waterfalls and jungles from Africa. The chest of drawers (Oak wood) had handles that looked like jungle leaves. It felt like…..home.

Anyways, I woke up early. The Jungle alarm clock said it was 6am. (It was a jungle alarm clock because it played jungle sounds. I gave Beastboy a big hug when he told me because he remembered I can't sleep without hearing the sounds of the jungle).

' _Wow',_ I thought. ' _I never get up this early'_. I decided to get dressed and go eat some breakfast. As I changed, I thought about something that happened after the titans showed me my room. (They said it was my room for whenever I came to visit).

 _*Flashback*_

 _We had eaten dinner and played 'Old maid' and I decided to go to bed._

" _I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed," The others nodded and said goodnight. I said goodnight back then went to my room. I didn't really have many clothes, just a few t-shirts, couple pairs of jeans, my tennis shoes, and a really old nightgown. When I say old, I mean old. It was once green, but was faded so much it looked like a palish, yellow color. It was missing a sleeve and the other sleeve had holes in it. I'd had it for a few years, so it was a little snug, and it didn't even reach my knee. I put it on, then heard a knock on my door._

 _I opened it, and saw that it was Raven. She looked like she was about to say something when she looked at my nightgown. I didn't think it looked too bad until she said something._

" _Are you actually planning on wearing that to bed?" I looked at it before looking back at her._

" _What's wrong with it?" I asked. She said nothing, instead she grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the common room. I came along, curious as to what she was doing. We entered and everyone turned to look at us, they gaped at me. I was suddenly self-conscious and tried to go back to my room. But Raven's grip on me tightened so I couldn't escape._

" _Friend! What is that you are wearing? It looks like a *blakinorf!" Star cried before flying to us and started shaking me._

" _I don't know what a blakinorf is, but I have to say, that is pretty old looking," Robin said as he gently pried Star away from it._

" _Well, I've had it for a few years, so it is kind of old," I replied. Robin and Star gaped at me. Cyborg came up and scanned me._

" ' _A few years'? This thing is 5 years old!" I blinked. Had I really had it for 5 years? I looked down, suddenly embarrassed._

" _Dudette, why didn't you get a new one?" Beastboy asked. I kept my head down as I answered._

" _I couldn't afford a new one. All my extra money went towards the plane ticket," I replied. I was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Star, except this one wasn't bone-crushing, but instead gentle._

" _Oh, you poor hapky! Tonight, I will do the loaning of one of my nightgowns, and tomorrow we shall go to the mall and get you some new ones!" When she let go, I tried to speak._

" _Oh, no. That's not necessary. I couldn't! And besides, I don't have much money," but apparently Star wasn't listening, because she dragged me to her room and made me change into a simple, light green nightgown. She then disintegrated mine, which I thought was bit extreme, then dragged me back to the common room._

" _Well, how does she look?" asked Star. Everyone nodded in approval while I blushed. Then i remembered something._

" _Star, this works for tonight, but like I said, I can't really afford-," I said. Star cut me off before I could finish._

" _It will be my 'welcoming' gift," Star said._

" _But-" I was once again cut off, but this time by Cyborg._

" _You might as well give up. Once Star gets an idea in her head, it's impossible to change her mind. Just like her slumber party idea for tomorrow night." Wait, what sleepover._

" _Oh, yes! I forgot about it. Will you attend my party of slumbers tomorrow evening? Raven and our friends Bee and Jinx will come while the boys go to Titans East's tower." Star gave me a puppy dog pout while the others looked at me expectantly. I sighed before replying._

" _Beastboy taught you that, didn't he?" I asked Star nodded._

" _I sure did. And if hers doesn't work, then I'll have to bring mine out," I covered my eyes with my hands, but Beastboy wasn't having any of that._

 _He yanked my hands away and when he did, I saw a face I could never say no to. He really was the master of puppy dog pouts, even when he wasn't in his puppy form._

" _Okay, okay. Just put away the puppy dog eyes!" I said, sighing when I realized what I'd agreed to._

 _*End of Flashback*_

I had been in kitchen, making waffles, eggs (and tofu eggs, since I was a vegetarian just like Beastboy), bacon (and tofu bacon), and got some juice and coffee. By the time I was done, it was around 8am. I heard the door open and I looked to see all the titans yawning and rubbing sleep out of their eyes (except Robin and Raven, who'd probably been up for a few hours but had stayed in their rooms).

They all stopped and stared at the table, where I'd set up everything for their surprise breakfast. Robin was the first to speak.

"I figured I needed to say thank you for the room and the invitation to Star's sleepover somehow," I said while pouring the last cup of juice and setting it on the table as everyone sat down and started grabbing food.

"You don't have to thank us. But we'll accept the food," Cyborg said as he started wolfing down his food.

"Yeah, and thanks for making tofu food, which is better than eating animals," this comment from Beastboy was obviously directed at Cyborg. I sighed before sitting down and addressing him.

"I'm a vegetarian too Beastboy, and you don't see me judging anybody. If he wants to eat meat, then that's his business, not yours," I noticed that everyone (besides Beastboy, who was pouting) was staring at me. I blushed before saying something.

"What?"

"It's just, you act so much more….mature than Beastboy," Robin said.

"Yeah. Just how old are you?" Cyborg said. I decided to play with him for a second.

"Asking a girl her age! You should be ashamed of yourself," I smirked when he blanched and started blushing.

"I was just….I mean…..you.." I decided to stop messing with him and laughed before talking.

"Relax! I was kidding," Cyborg sighed a breath of relief before I continued. "I'm 16, one year younger than Beastboy."

"Really? You mean, you are wise but you are Raven and I's age?" Star asked.

"Yep. Now, enough talking. Let's eat!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed. As we were eating and joking around, I felt happy. I hadn't felt happy since Beastboy was taken away from me. But, it felt nice.

 **A/N Just so you know, I don't know how long this will be. All I know is I'm on a roll and I'm not gonna stop now. Wait, this took me an hour to write?! Wow.**

 **BB: You really are on a roll if you didn't know what time it was.**

 **Lacey: Yeah. I have to say, I'm liking how the story is going so far. Can't say I'm excited about shopping or meeting new people. But maybe they're nice?**

 **BB: They are. Don't worry.**

 **Lacey: Ok.**

 **Me: It'll be fine. Until you start playing truth or dare *Successfully slipped a spoiler in to entice you readers to keep reading***

 **Lacey: Wait, truth or dare!?**

 **Me: Kitkat out! *runs out as fast as possible***

 **Lacey: Wait, what do you mean? *runs after Kitkat***

 **BB: Well, bye! *runs after girls*.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mall

**To RPGPersona, there will definitely be BBxRae moments in the next chapter. Thank you for waiting so patiently. Let's give a round of applause for RPGPersona, one of the few people who have shown patience while reading one of my in-progress fanfics.**

 **BB: Well, maybe if you wrote like this ALL the time, people wouldn't have to post reviews begging you to update!**

 **Me: You know I can do something painful to you at anytime since I'M the author, right?"**

 **BB: *shakes with fear* um...yes…..forget what I said, please. *goes to huddle in fear in the corner.**

 **Me: Much better. Lacey, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer.**

 **Lacey: *looks at Beastboy shaking fear* Of course. Whatever you say.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat only owns her OC's, including me. She does not own Teen Titans.**

 **Lacey's POV**

After we ate breakfast, Star decided if we were gonna make it back in time to set up the sleepover, we had to go to the mall NOW. I wasn't bringing anything except my cellphone and wallet, which had what little money I had in it. So I was ready in about a minute. Star, on the other hand, was bringing her purse, her communicator, and a sunhat. So she spent almost 10 minutes looking for everything. Raven was coming too, because of Star's insistence of a girl day, and was bringing nothing.

"But Star, I want to spend time with her! I won't get to see her until tomorrow 'cause we have to go to the titans east tower!" Beastboy whined as we got ready to leave. I smiled at him sympathetically before going and hugging him real quick.

"I promise, as soon as the sleepover is done, I'll play some videogames with you. Ok?" He nodded and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before catching up to Star and Raven.

We were all going to fly there in our own way. I changed into a eagle so I could keep up with the other two. Once we got there, we went in and Star immediately dragged Raven and I to Rue21. Star sped off to the nightclothes section and before Raven or I could follow, she came back with an arm full of clothes and pushed me into a changing room.

I spent the next half hour trying on night gowns and pajama pants and night shirts. We all agreed on five pieces.

A nightgown that went to my knees and was a dark green.

A night shirt that was plain brown with pajama pants that had jungle leaf designs.

Another nightgown that was black

Another night shirt but it was green and the pajama pants were black.

A black nightgown with a green bunny on the front.

After that, we browsed a bit more because Star said she thought I needed more than just 'green shirts and hole-y jeans'. So I got some tanks tops that were black, brown, and purple, two dresses (one black and one green), a few skirts, some non-holed jeans, a pair of flats and a pair of boots, and a brown hoodie.

I was worried about the cost, but Star said Robin gave each titan a monthly allowance for whatever they wanted. And the end of the month was coming up and she still had money. **A/N: He himself gets an allowance from Batman, and Star has softened him up a bit so I say he gives them an allowance. And that's final!**

After that we went to Claire's, where we each got some jewelry that suited us. Star got a necklace with a green jewel on it, earrings to match, and three BFF cat necklaces. She kept the one that was pink, Raven got the black one, and I got the green one.

Raven got a necklace with a silver raven, black stud earrings, and a ring with a red stone that looked like her chakra on it. (Yes, I know what a chakra is…..now that Raven has told me….anyways.) I got a necklace with a bronze key on it, a sun and moon necklace and a charm bracelet. The bracelet had a golden sun charm , a silver moon charm , a green tree charm, and a bronze key charm.

After that, we headed to the food court to get something to eat. Raven got some Chinese, Star got Japanese, and I just got some chick-fil-a. It was my first time eating it, so I savored every bite. As we were eating, Star and Raven asked me tons of a questions. Well, mostly Star. Our conversation went kind of like this.

"Why have you and Beastboy only recently gotten into 'the touch'?" asked Star

"Because I only recently got a cellphone. I finally found his phone number and called him. That was about a year ago," I replied.

"Where in the 'Africa' did you live?"

"Angola," I smiled as I reminisced about my old home.

"What was it like?"

"Well, it was a really big place. The 7th largest country in Africa. Lots of people live there and they all come from different places. But it's not exactly the best place to live." I frowned a little when I thought about how people died almost all the time there. **A/N I did research and life expectancy is pretty low there. And so are the infant mortality rates.**

"Why not?' asked Raven. I looked at Star and knew I couldn't say too much, or she'd start crying.

"We don't have the best economy," It wasn't a total lie. Our economy growth was pretty uneven on the charts.

"Oh. Why did you live there?" Star has to be the most curious person in Jump City.

"Couldn't afford to go anywhere else," I answered.

"Why do you not look like a person from Africa? Your skin is tan, but not as dark as other people who have lived there." Did I say Jump City? I meant that Star is the most curious person on the _planet!_ And every other planet in the whole universe.

"I wasn't born in Africa, Star. I was born in America. My parents got a new job in Africa after I was born, so we moved when I was one," I was done with my food and I was done answering Star's question so I got up and threw away my food. Raven and Star followed suit then Raven suggested we go home. I guess she saw I was getting a little uncomfortable with the questions Star kept asking me.

We went home, and after hugging the boys and then kicking them out, we set up for the party. The boys later called to say they'd gotten to the other tower alright so we didn't worry about them. I went to change into the green night shirt and black pajama pants.

When I came back, the doorbell rang. The last thing I thought before Star got up to open the door was silly but something I'd thought just before I met the titans.

' _What if they don't like me?'_

 **A/N: You never realized how insecure Lacey was, did you? She acts cool, but she has insecurities just like you or me.**

 **Lacey: Well, duh. Before I got my powers, I was as human as you.**

 **BB: Dudette! You just told the readers you didn't always have your powers!**

 **Lacey: Whoops. Sorry, Kitkat.**

 **Me: It's fine. it just makes the readers want to read more. Right, readers? Anyway, I plan on making the sleepover thing last several chapters. And you know the pairings I mentioned earlier in the story description? Well, buckle up! You're about to watch this pairings get revealed. One way or the other. *Laughs evilly***

 ***BB and Lacey look at each other***

 **BB: I'm not the only one she freaks out, right?**

 **Lacey: No, you are not. She's crazy.**

 **Me: Do you want me to make a dare that says you fall off a cliff?**

 **Lacey: No! I'll be good.**

 **BB: Me too!**

 **Me: Much better. *Laughs evilly again***

 ***BB and Lacey run out of the room***

 **Me: *Stops laughing* Where'd they go? *shrugs* Oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Game Begins

**Don't worry, Robin's training session will occur, but not until the sleepover chapters are done. This might not be good, but it's all I've got. I know the idea is overused, but I just love the whole 'truth or dare at a sleepover' thing.**

 **BB: Copycat.**

 **Me: What'd you say *glares darkly at Beastboy***

 **BB: *gulps* nothing.**

 **Lacey: Hey, will the guys be in this? *successfully diverts the tension***

 **Me: Yes. Now, BB, since I'm mad at you, Jinx will do the disclaimer.**

 **BB: What?**

 **Me: You heard me.**

 **BB: But why her?**

 **Me: Because she's in this chapter. Next will be Bee, then Star, then Raven, Lacey again, then the guys. Got it?**

 **BB: Yeah. *Pouts off on the side***

 **Jinx: O….k….I guess I'm doing the disclaimer. Ahem.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat only owns her OC's and her plot. She does not own Teen Titans**

 **Lacey's POV**

Before I could think anything else, in came a girl with crystal-like wings, a black and yellow striped crop top, black pants, and her dark hair was in two puffs. After her came a pink-haired girl, wearing a simple black fitted t-shirt and jeans.

"Friends Bee and Jinx!" exclaimed Star before she gave the two girls her famous hug. They dropped the bags they'd been carrying and tried to pry her off. **A/N 'Bags' meaning their sleeping bags. You probably knew this, but I wanted to clarify it.**

"Star, maybe you should let them, oh I don't know, breath?" I said. Star blushed and released them instantly. Once they could breath again, the puff-haired one came towards me and shook my hand while introducing herself.

"I'm Bee, and that pink-haired girl over there is Jinx," Bee said.

"I'm Lacey. Nice to meet you," I replied.

"Nice to meet you too," Bee said.

"Hey, I don't recognize you. Which superhero are you?" Jinx said, coming over to get a closer look at me. I smiled sheepishly before answering.

"Um, I'm not. I mean I have superpowers, but I just moved here, so…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"From where?" Bee asked. Before I could respond, Star decided she was done being quiet and answered for me.

"Friend Lacey is from Africa! She moved here to be with her brother!" I facepalmed. Couldn't she have worded it a little better? Thankfully, Bee didn't seem to notice.

"Really? Who's your brother?" Again, before I could respond to Bee's question, I was interrupted. But this time by Raven.

"She's Beastboy's younger sister." I glanced at Raven, who just shrugged.

"Friends, I will go change into my clothes of night now," Star said before leaving. Raven left as well, presumably for the same reason. An awkward silence came. Apparently, Bee and Jinx didn't know each other very well, seeing as how no one talked. Bee was the first one to break the silence.

"So, you have the same powers as Beastboy?" I nodded.

"Yep. Except all my animals aren't green," Bee and Jinx laughed and I felt the tension slowly disappear.

"I have to say, you seem a lot less childish than Beastboy. Are you sure you're younger than him? " Jinx asked.

"Uh-huh. I've seen my birth certificate and I've seen his. I'm definitely younger than him," I replied. Star then came back in the room, followed by Raven. Star had on a short pink nightgown while Raven had put on an over-sized night shirt that was midnight blue and a black pair of shorts.

"Friends! What shall we do first?" asked Star. Raven and Jinx shrugged while Bee got an evil smile on her face.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Bee asked. Star simply looked confused while Raven and Jinx blanched. I simply shrugged before replying.

"I'm fine with whatever you girls choose."

"Please, what is this 'Truth or Dare'?" asked Star. I felt bad for her, I barely knew what it was myself. Luckily, Beastboy had told me about it so I knew how the game worked. Somewhat.

"Truth or Dare is a game where everyone gets in a circle and someone is asked truth or dare. They then either have to tell everyone something or do something possibly embarrassing," Raven explained. Huh, Beastboy failed to mention that particular detail.

"Oh. Shall we play?" Star asked. I noded my head and so did Bee. Jinx and Raven nodded as well, but a bit more reluctantly.

"I'll go first, but I need to change," Bee said before going to the one of the bathrooms.

"Me too," said Jinx as she went to find another bathroom. Another silence came, but it wasn't as awkward as the last one.

"So, what do you think the guys are doing?" Raven asked. Star was busy in the kitchen getting snacks, so I guess she didn't hear us.

"I'm not sure,"Then I spotted something by the door. I saw what it is and stifled a giggle.

"I need to go somewhere real quick. I'll be back in about 15 minutes." I then leave before Raven can question me. I turn into a pterodactyl and fly off.

 **At Titans East Tower with the boys**

 **Beastboy's POV**

After arriving, we filled the others guys on what we did. While the girls were shopping, Cy set up a surveillance camera over the door. He didn't tell us until it was too late to turn around. So Robin couldn't do anything about it.

Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash *KF* (who'd decided to hang with us since Mas and Menos were visiting relatives.) were all laughing when they heard what Cy did. Robin was grumbling about extra practices but we ignored him.

"Yeah, let me hook this computer up to your TV and we can watch it live," Cy said. We all sat on the couch as Cy did set everything up. The TV suddenly turned on and we saw Rae telling Star about Truth or Dare.

"That's your sister?!" exclaimed Speedy when Lace came into view. KF wolf whistled while Robin and Cy stared at them.

"She's hot," Aqualad stated. I glared at him and Speedy.

"And she's off limits. She's not dating any of you if I have any say in it!" I exclaimed. Speedy and Aqualad grumbled while the others laughed, probably at my overprotectiveness. But so what if I'm protective of her? We need looked at the TV to see what was happening. We saw everyone agreeing to play Truth or Dare.

Then Bee and Jinx left, and Star went to the kitchen. So we just saw Rae and Lace and heard them talking.

"So, what do you think the boys are doing?" Rae asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Lacey. Then she looked at the door, or more specifically, at the camera. She then stifled a giggle and turned back to Rae.

"I need to go somewhere real quick. I'll be back in about 15 minutes." Lace said before going out the window. I couldn't see what she turned into, but I had a funny feeling that I'd be seeing her REAL soon.

"You don't think she saw, do you?" asked Cy. I nodded slowly and the guys got real nervous. Before we could do anything, the window suddenly swung open and someone jumped through. And that someone was Lace. She looked at the TV screen, then back at us. Then she crossed her arms while sighing.

"Don't expect me to bail you guys out if they find out. And if any of you try to rat me out, I'll deny it," Lace said. We all stared at each other.

"You mean, you won't tell?" Robin asked. Lace uncrossed her arms and laughed a little.

"Nah. Beastboy and I have played worst pranks on people before. Isn't that right, bro?" Lace asked while looking at me. I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, WAY worst, dudes," the others shuddered at my response, probably imagining all the stuff we could've done. And then Lace looked at Speedy, Aqualad, and KF.

"And who are these three?" Lace asked.

"Speedy, the better version of Robin," Speedy said while bowing a little and ignoring Robin's grumbling.

"Aqualad," The dude kissed her hand and I shot death glares at him. KF simply shook her hand, which surprised me. Since when doesn't KF flirt?

"I better get back. Oh, and Beastboy?" I turned to her when she said that.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Star's been asking about Africa. Can I….." Lace trailed off but I knew what she was asking. Could she reveal our past? I nodded and she smiled before hugging me.

"Love you. Night," She released me and went towards the window. Before she left, I said something so quietly, only she could hear.

"Love you too." She smiled then left. I guess I looked like I didn't want to say anything or something, because the other guys stopped talking and we looked at the TV again.

 **Back at the girl's sleepover**

 **Raven's POV**

By the time Lacey got back, the others had come back and I had to make up some excuse. I forget what I said but I think I said something about visiting someone or something. Bee came back in a yellow tank top and black and yellow striped pajama pants. Jinx had a purple nightgown that went to her thighs and had small black bows on the hem.

"Hey," Lacey said as she came back in through the window.

"Good, now that we're all here, let's start. Raven, truth or dare?" Bee asked. Of course she'd pick me first. I figured I'd start with the less embarrassing of the two options.

"Truth," I replied. Bee smirked and I wondered if I'd made the right choice.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Bee asked. Oh boy.

"Maybe we should save those questions for later," Lacey suggested. I guess she wanted to spare my feeling. **A/N She really did because she didn't want the boys to know.** She is far more considerate than certain girls I know. *cough, Bee, cough*.

"She said truth so she has to answer any question I ask," Bee stated. Luckily, I had a way out of this.

"I don't have a crush on anyone," I said. From the way I said it, they probably could tell I was being honest. I thought I'd gotten away with it when Jinx smiled evilly and pointed at me.

"She doesn't have a _crush_ on anyone because she's in _love_ with someone, aren't you? Like a certain green shapeshifter?" Jinx said.

"I think it's my turn. Lacey, truth or dare?" I asked, ignoring the other girls knowing smiles.

"Dare, and don't make it easy," replied Lacey. I thought for a moment and came up with nothing. Star came over and whispered an idea in my head. I have to admit, I didn't think she could be so….devious.

"I dare you to call a boy in the phone book and flirt with him until _he_ hangs up," I said. Bee and Jinx looked shocked but Lacey just raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," was all she said as she got up and looked through the phonebook. She finally stopped on a name.

"Daniel Johnson. Huh," Lacey then started dialing the number and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello?" came a deep voice.

"Why, hello," Lacey replied in a flirty tone.

"Can I help you?" asked 'Daniel'.

"Maybe. Depends. Are you as handsome as your voice?" Lacey asked, probably wishing he'd hang up.

"I believe so. Are you as cute as you sound?" Okay, I was getting annoyed with this Daniel guy. And Lacey visibly gagged.

"Maybe," Lacey said, looking like she was trying not to throw up. She looked at me pleadingly and I looked at the others. They all nodded their heads, so I nodded too. Lacey looked relieved when she talked again. "Listen, I need to go now. Bye." and just like that, she hung up.

"My turn. Bee truth or dare?"

 **A/N And a cliffhanger! What will Bee choose? And what about the pairings? Don't worry, they'll be coming into play next chapter. But did you see that little BBxRae moment I put in there? Hehe.**

 **BB: But why didn't Rae answer?**

 **Raven: How did you know about that?**

 **BB: I, uh, Lacey!**

 **Lacey: Kitkat probably told him. Right Kitkat?**

 **Me: Yeah, I did. (Thinks: Those two totally owe me).**

 **Raven: You did? *gets surrounded by dark energy while Kitkat looks unfazed***

 **Me: Yep. I'm the author and I can do what I want. You're lucky I didn't make you answer.**

 **Raven: Humph!**

 **Me: Anyway, next chapter will be up soon, but I may be busy tomorrow 'cause I'm visiting family in San Antonio tomorrow. Later!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truths

**And, next chapter! Let's see, Raven was asked a question that led to Jinx saying Raven loved a 'certain green shapeshifter' and Lacey flirted with a guy name Daniel Johnson. And Lacey just asked Bee truth or dare. Things are getting good. Pairings will be mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Bee: Will I choose truth? Or dare?**

 **Me: Not telling.**

 **BB: And what about Rae's truth? She never answered Jinx's question!**

 **Lacey: Gar, maybe you'll find out in this chapter.**

 **Me: Just like we'll find out why Lacey keeps calling BB 'Gar' in the next chapter/**

 **Lacey: Ugh! I did it again! *sighs* I'll never break the habit.**

 **Me: Not as long as I'm writing this story. Bee, disclaimer please.**

 **Bee: Kitkat only owns her OC's and the plot. She doesn't own Teen Titans, Titans East, or the HIVE 5.**

 **Me: A little long, but other than that, nicely done.**

 **Bee: Thank you.**

 **At the girl's sleepover**

 **Bee's POV**

"Bee, truth or dare?" asked Lacey. I managed to keep cool and not panic.

"Truth," I replied.

"Who do you like and/or love?" I gulped. This was probably payback for what I asked Raven earlier. Apparently the girl isn't one to back away from a chance at revenge, even if it's not for something done to her. I glanced around nervously. Star and Raven were my friends and I could trust them but what about Jinx and Lacey? I didn't know Jinx too well and I just met Lacey.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. They all nodded solemnly. Lacey even put a hand on her heart to show she meant it.

"I really like…..Cyborg!" I yelled then hide my face with a pillow. I suddenly feel myself getting hugged and when I drop the pillow, I'm surprised to find it's Lacey. When she pulls back, her face is full of regret.

"I shouldn't have asked you that. I should've respected your privacy," I could tell Lacey was really upset so I rushed to console her.

"It's fine. I mean, it's not like you're gonna tell Cyborg," I said. She just nods.

"Your turn, Bee," Raven says after an awkward moment of silence.

"Jinx, truth or dare?" I asked. Jinx thought about it.

"Truth," Jinx replied. I thought about what to ask and I came up with the perfect question.

"What's going between you and Kid Flash?" I asked smugly. Jinx blushed while the rest of us leaned in to hear her answer.

"Wh-what do you mean? There's nothing going on between us!" exclaimed Jinx as she looked down at the floor.

"Uh-huh. Sure. If nothing means-" but I was cut off by Jinx.

"Wally has a girlfriend!" Jinx started sobbing into her hands. Lacey, who was sitting next to her, put an hand on Jinx's shoulder and looked at us.

"Maybe we should start asking some…..less personal questions," Lacey said. Jinx's face was wet from her tears.I had to agree, the questions were getting out of hand.

"It's your turn, but you may 'take a pass', if you wish," Star said. Jinx nodded.

"I'll go. Star, truth or dare?" asked Raven. I knew Raven and Jinx were good friends, seeing as how their powers aren't exactly "good", so it didn't surprise me that Raven was willing to distract us. Lacey put her arms around Jinx and listened to Star's response.

"The dare, please," Star replied. Raven nodded, and thought about it.

"I dare you to wear something black for the rest of the game." I have to say, I was a little shocked. Star? In black? Star nodded and went with Raven to find something black. I decided I needed to apologize to Jinx.

"Jinx, I'm sorry. I didn't know," I know it was a lame excuse, but it was all I could think of.

"It's fine. I just….I really like him. And seeing him with this other girl…..hurts," Jinx said as she wiped her eyes.

"Can I ask who she is?" I asked gently. She nodded and steadied her breathing before talking.

"She's this brunette he met at a cafe. Her name is Jessica Murphy. She's a cheerleader and pretty and…...everything I'm not," Jinx replied. I didn't know what to say, but Lacey did.

"I sort of know how you feel. Back in Africa, I really liked this boy named Peter. He was my best friend and eventually we started dating. But he ended up dumping me for this redhead named Cathy," Lacey said. I felt bad for her. I'd never been in a relationship, so I couldn't relate. And while KF was dating someone else, at least he hadn't dumped Jinx for her.

Raven and Star came back in, Star wearing black slippers. They sat down and we continued the game.

"Lacey, truth or dare?" asked Star. Lacey looked at Star nervously before answering.

"I know you have some questions for me, so…..truth," Lacey replied.

"Will you tell all about you living in Africa and why Beastboy was taken?" Star asked. Lacey took a deep breath before answering.

"Alright, but no interruptions, ok?" asked Lacey. We all nodded and she began to speak.

 **At Titans East Tower with the boys**

 **Beastboy's POV (Around the time of Bee's truth)**

"Who do you like and/or love?" Lacey asked. I could tell this question interested Cy. I knew he had the hots for her, and so did everyone else. Except Bee, of course.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Bee asked. All the girls nodded and Lacey even put a hand on her heart to show she meant it.

"I really like…..Cyborg!" Bee yelled before hiding her face with a pillow. We saw Lacey suddenly hug Bee dropped the pillow, she saw Lacey's face full of regret. Probably because she just told Cy. Though she didn't know that.

"I shouldn't have asked you that. I should've respected your privacy," Lacey looked really upset and Bee rushed to console her.

"It's fine. I mean, it's not like you're gonna tell Cyborg," Bee said. Ouch. Technically she just did. Lace must feel horrible. She just nods. Cy, I can tell is happy. Speedy and Aqualad or pushing him playfully and I smirk at him. Then we continue watching.

"Your turn, Bee," Rae says after an awkward moment of silence.

"Jinx, truth or dare?" Bee asked. Jinx took a minute before answering.

"Truth," Jinx replied.

"What's going between you and Kid Flash?" Bee asked, a smug look on her face. Jinx blushed while the girls leaned in to hear her answer.

"Wh-what do you mean? There's nothing going on between us!" exclaimed Jinx as she looked down at the floor. KF suddenly looked really nervous.

"Uh-huh. Sure. If nothing means-" but Bee was cut off by Jinx.

"Wally has a girlfriend!" Jinx started sobbing into her hands. Wait, what? We all turn to look at KF.

"I don't want to talk about it," KF announces. We stay silent.

Lacey, who was sitting next to her, put an hand on Jinx's shoulder and looked at the other girls..

"Maybe we should start asking some…..less personal questions," Lacey said. Jinx's face was wet from her tears. I knew the girls agreed. If someone was crying, you had to know it was bad.

"It's your turn, but you may 'take a pass', if you wish," Star said. Jinx nodded.

"I'll go. Star, truth or dare?" asked Rae. Lacey put her arms around Jinx and listened to Star's response.

"The dare, please," Star replied. Rae nodded and took a minute to think. Man, she looks so cute when she's thinking. What? I like her, ok?

"I dare you to wear something black for the rest of the game." Us guys looked at each other in bewilderment. Star in black? Now this I have to see.

"Jinx, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Bee apologized. I thought it was nice she put away her pride to make someone feel better.

"It's fine. I just….I really like him. And seeing him with this other girl…..hurts," Jinx said as she wiped her eyes.

"Can I ask who she is?" Bee asks gently. I'm curious to hear this. She nods her head and steadies her breathing before talking.

"She's this brunette he met at a cafe. Her name is Jessica Murphy. She's a cheerleader and pretty and…...everything I'm not," Jinx replied. Bee clearly didn't know what to say, but Lacey did.

"I sort of know how you feel. Back in Africa, I really liked this boy named Peter. He was my best friend and eventually we started dating. But he ended up dumping me for this redhead named Cathy," Lacey said. I was mad. If i ever meet this jerk, I'm punching him in the face. No one hurts my sister. No one.

Raven and Star came back in, Star wearing black slippers. They sat down and the girls continued the game.

"Lacey, truth or dare?" asked Star. Lacey looked at Star nervously before answering.

"I know you have some questions for me, so…..truth," Lacey replied.

"Will you tell all about you living in Africa and why Beastboy was taken?" Star asked. Lacey took a deep breath before answering.

"Alright, but no interruptions, ok?" asked Lacey. They all nodded and she began to speak. I looked at the guys.

"Dudes, I'm alright now. I'll answer all your questions after we listen to Lace. Okay?" I asked.

"Whatever you say, BB," Cy said. Robin and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

 **A/N So, BBxRae was in the chapter, as was KFxJinx, and CyxBee. Don't worry, Kid Flash and Jinx will get together. Promise.**

 **KF: Don't tell them!**

 **Jinx: What about Jessica?**

 **Me: You'll see.**

 **BB: Don't bother asking. She tells you something, then leaves you in suspense.**

 **Lacey: Wonder what I'm gonna tell them.**

 **BB: You should probably tell them everything.**

 **Me: I might let her tell them everything. But I might not.**

 **BB: See? Tells us something, then leaves us in suspense.**

 **Me: That's me in a nutshell.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**So, chapter 8. I'm really proud of myself for all my updates. Ok, so this story has been favorited by 3 people, has 5 great reviews, and one follower so far. Not to mention it's been viewed 640 times. Wow. Thank you readers for your support. Gonna warn you now, this is looking like it'll be a lllloooonnnngggg story.**

 **BB: Wow. 640 views. Impressive, dudette.**

 **Me: Thank you. Star? Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

 **Star: Oh, yes please, friend Kitkat!**

 **Me: Well, you go right ahead, Star.**

 **Star: Okay!**

 **Disclaimer: Friend Kitkat only owns her 'OC's' and her 'plots', though I am unsure what those are. She does not own Teen Titans, meaning me and my team mates.**

 **At the girl's sleepover**

 **Star's POV**

We all listened as Lacey began her tale of Africa.

"Ok. My parents were Mark and Marie Logan. They were geneticists, genetic scientists, who specialized in animal studies. They got the opportunity to move to Africa to further their research. So we moved to Africa. Back then, Beastboy's name was Garfield (don't tell him I told you) so I called him 'Gar'. Anyway, Gar and I grew up happily, spending our days playing in the jungle while our parents worked.

One day, when I was 7 and Gar was 8,we went a little deeper into the jungle than usual and we ended up getting lost. Suddenly, this rabid, green monkey (yes, I said green monkey. Do not laugh) attacked us. He bit Gar when he tried to protect me and ended up biting me too. We ran and finally got home. The next morning, we felt miserable and our parents took us to their lab to see what was wrong.

It turns out we had Sakutia, a rare disease that had no cure and was fatal. Our parents had previously been looking for a cure before we got sick. They had a serum, but it was untested. They gave it to Gar, who was a little worse than me since he'd been bitten first. He was affected worse than me. His ears had gotten bigger and he had a fang. Not only that, his skin was green and so was his hair and eyes. After he took the serum, his hair, his eyes, and his skin stayed the same.

My condition wasn't as bad. My hair only had a few green streaks in it; it wasn't fully green yet. My eyes were green, but my skin still looked fairly normal. I only had a green mark here and there. The only non-visible side effects we had was Gar's hearing and my eyesight. They were better than any regular humans.

Later, we discovered our shapeshifting abilities. People were scared of what we could do and started making fun of me and Gar. My parents planned on moving us back to America while they finished their research. A week before we were going to leave to live with our uncle Nick, we went on a boat ride. And…..the river was choppy and we went the wrong way. There was a waterfall and we were heading right for it. My dad…..he told us to turn into birds and fly home. Gar and I…..we went and sat on a branch on a nearby tree. We couldn't bear to leave them. They jumped into the river…...but….the current dragged them under and they…...died.

We went home and gathered our few belongings. Our uncle Nick came to look after us and take us back to his home. The night before we were supposed to leave, someone broke into our house. I never saw his face but he saw us. He went after us and i transformed into a bird. But Gar, he was too shocked to transform. So the man took him. I tried changing back, but I was too scared. He ended up taking Gar and, until yesterday, I never saw Gar again.

My uncle was furious and thought I'd done something to Gar. He wanted to get the authorities to arrest me. I ran away and found a tribe who didn't mind my powers. I lived with them for nine years and then….I came here," Lacey finally finished her tale and looked down at her hands. I was so overwhelmed with sadness for her I could not speak. And the others could not speak either.

Surprisingly, it was friend Raven who comforted Lacey. She went and sat in front of Lacey. Raven put her arms around Lacey and embraced her. Lacey put her arms around Raven and started crying. I did as well and so did Bee and Jinx. We all went towards Raven and Lacey and got in on the 'group hug'.

 **With the boys**

 **Beastboy's POV**

We watched the girls get into a group hug. I felt like crying, except I wouldn't in front of the guys.

"BB?" asked Cyborg. I turned to see all the guys looking at me with guilt and concern written on their faces.

"Yeah, Cy?" I answered.

"Sorry I make fun of your ears and fang," Cy said quietly.

"And I'm sorry I call you grass stain sometimes," Robin added. Wait, when does Robin apologize.

"We didn't know about your past and we shouldn't have made fun of you without knowing," Aqualad said.

"You dudes don't have to apologize. It's fine. I'm used to it," I probably shouldn't have said that last part. They winced, as if thinking about how Lace and I used to be made fun of.

Before they could say anything else, the girls separated from their group hug and we went back to our seats and continued watching.

 **And back to the girls**

 **Lacey's POV**

I was so touched from the group hug. When I was done crying, I drew myself away and wiped my tears away. I smiled shakingly at the girls.

"Well, now that I feel better, I think it's my turn," the other girls smiled and went back to their seats.

"Let us make this the last truth or dare before we get ready for the next activity, please," said Star. We all nodded and I decided to ask someone who hadn't gone since the beginning.

"Raven, truth or dare?" I asked. Raven looked at me and I think she read my mind. Literally.

"Truth," Raven answered. I took a deep breath.

"You don't have to answer this. I'm only asking because I'm super protective of Gar and need to know. Do you love him? My brother?" I asked. Bee, Jinx, and Star looked shocked, like they couldn't believe I'd actually asked her. Raven took a deep breath. I felt bad, practically making her tell Gar. But I needed to know and I knew this was the only chance I had at getting an honest answer.

"Yes. Now, what's the next activity?" Raven pulled her hood over her head but I'm pretty sure we all saw her blushed face.

"Karaoke!" exclaimed Star. Uh oh.

"Y'all have 10 minutes to prepare a song. Starting….now!" cried Bee. With that, everyone but me left the common room and went elsewhere. I looked at camera and sighed. I walked up and started talking, knowing the boys were listening.

"Guys, don't talk to the girls about what you've heard. They'll tell you when you're ready," I said. Then I sat down and look through my playlist.

 ***It has been 10 minutes***

The girls came back and we got out a microphone and Bee set the computer up so it'd play the songs karaoke style. Star volunteered to go first. She typed in the song and started singing 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, please, don't go

And I said,

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say yes"

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

The next person to sing was Bee. She decided to sing 'Countdown' from Victorious. But slightly modified.

Yeah, yeah, yeah

ohohohoh, yeah

All my attention baby

My extra time

There's nothin' I won't give you

Boy, if you were mine

Six million times I'm thinkin'

About your face

You know I'm crazy for you

Let me count the ways

Too many boys I'm chasin'

I've had my fun

But all the time was wasted

Boy you know that you're the one

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one boy

It's a countdown fallin' faster

Don't think I'm gon' last now

(Oh, Oh) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh)

There's only one in your life

I want it to be me

Gon' set your heart on fire

Burnin' in the fourth degree

Serenade you, call your name

For you to come around

9, 10 back again

Count the ways I love you now

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one boy

It's a countdown fallin' faster 2x

Don't think I'm gon' last now

(Oh, Oh) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh)

Ooh Ooh

10, you're handsome

9, you're amazing

8, you're contagious

Every time I look at you

6, you're a star

5, who you are

4, 3 know you want me

Don't you know that I want you too

You're the one (Yeah)

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one boy

It's a countdown fallin' faster

It's a countdown fallin' faster

Don't think I'm gon' last now

(Oh, Oh) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh)

It's a countdown to your love

You're my number one boy

It's a countdown fallin' faster

It's a countdown fallin' faster

Don't think I'm gon' last now

(Oh, Oh) Wait a minute

I said wait a minute, wait a minute (Oh, Oh)

Next to sing was Jinx. She chose 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift. **(A/N I've been listening to Taylor Swift all day. Particularly this song and Love Story. And Last Christmas.)**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend

She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in my room

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts

I wear T-shirts

She's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up

And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say your fine

I know you better then that

Hey what you doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels

I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up

And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know

Baby, you belong with me

You belong with me

Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

And I know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong

I think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time

How could you not know

Baby you belong with me

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

Raven was going to sing next. I was surprised by her choice in song. 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"

As we're lyin' on the couch

The moment, I can see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

And we got bills to pay

We got nothin' figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes

This is what I thought about

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?

You put your arm around me, for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe, for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m.

'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye,

'Cause that's all I've ever known

Then, you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone"

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

And I can see it

(I can see it now)

I finally got up. I decided to sing 'We are never, ever, getting back together' by, you guessed it, Taylor Swift.

I remember when we broke up, the first time

Saying, this is it, I've had enough

'Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month

When you, said you, needed space (What?)

Then you come around again and say

Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oh we called it off again last night

But oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever, ever getting back together

We are never ever, ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

Like, ever

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oh, you called me up again tonight

But oh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever, ever getting back together

We, are never ever, ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (Talk to me)

But, we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever, ever

And I used to say, never say never

Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, I still love you

And I'm like I just I mean this is exhausting, you know, like

We are never getting back together like, ever

(No!) We are never ever, ever getting back together

We, are never ever, ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we, are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, are not getting back together,

We oh, not getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (Talk to me)

But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together

 **Well, that's that. I'm thinking one more sleepover chapter, then training, then whatever I feel like.**

 **BB: So, what happens when we come home?**

 **Me: Not telling. *smirks at Beastboy's pout***

 **BB: Argh!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wally and Jinx Chapter

**Last chapter for tonight. I'm leaving in the morning to see great aunts and uncles and cousins and stuff but I'll try to wake up early enough to write a chapter or two.**

 **BB: You need your sleep, dudette.**

 **Me: *yawns* I know. Just one more chapter.**

 **Lacey: Fine, but then you need sleep.**

 **Me: Kk. Raven, will you do the disclaimer.**

 **Raven: If you agree to sleep after this chapter.**

 **Me: Okay! I promise to go to sleep after this chapter.**

 **Raven: Good.**

 **Disclaimer: The author only owns her OC's and plots. Nothing else.**

 **With the boys**

 **Beastboy's POV**

Raven admits she loves me! I know the guys are hiding their shock as well as they can, but so am I! She actually feels the same way as me. But enough about that. The girls were really impressive with their singing. Lacey won, then Raven, and then Jinx, Bee, and Star tied for third place.

The girls all got into their sleeping bags and slowly drifted off to sleep. Except Lace, who looked at the camera (technically, she looked at us like she did earlier when she warned us not to mention what we heard earlier). Lace spoke quietly, so as not to wake the others.

"Goodnight. Hope you pleasant dreams," and with that, Lace was out like a light. We all decided to hit the hay too and fell asleep.

 ***The next morning, still in BB's POV***

I woke up to find everyone eating breakfast without me. I got up and ate the tofu bacon and eggs I brought with me.

"Man, how can you eat that nasty stuff?!" exclaimed Cyborg. I glared at him.

"Dude, how can you eat that meat? Lace and I have turned into every animal we could ever think of, which includes PIGS!" I yelled. For the next half hour, Cyborg and I yelled at each other while eating our breakfast. The others ignored us and talked among themselves. When it was time for us to go, Speedy and Aqualad wished us luck with the girls.

For some reason, KF said he wanted to come too, so he was going to run to the tower and hang out while we took Cy's car home.

After KF left, we packed all our stuff and got ready for the long ride home.

 **With the girls**

 **Jinx's POV**

When we woke up, we all quickly changed and made pancakes and waffles. Well, Lacey made waffles. Apparently Star and Raven couldn't cook normal food, and Bee could only make stuff that went into the microwave or oven. Lacey made our food, then her non-dairy stuff. When Bee asked, she said she was like Beastboy when it came to what they eat. A vegetarian who also didn't eat animal products.

After breakfast, we just watched TV. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Lacey answered it. In walked a girl I was hoping to never see again. Jessica Murphy. She looked around until she saw me and walked over to me.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I didn't see why not, so I nodded and followed her, ignoring the other girls confused faces.

Once we were outside, she turned and shoved me into a rock. I would've hexed her if I was still villain. Unfortunately, heroes couldn't hurt innocent civilians. So instead, I asked her why she did that while rubbing my head.

"That was for trying to steal my boyfriend!" yelled Jessica. Then she raised her hand to slap me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the hit that never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw Wally **(For those who are confused, Wally is Kid Flash)** in front of me with Jessica's wrist in his hand.

"What were you doing?" Wally demanded. Jessica looked shocked, then scowled at him.

"Taking care of that little b***h," replied Jessica. Wally frowned, then looked back at me. I looked into his eyes and saw guilt. And something else. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but I do know he dragged Jessica over to another side of the island.

A few minutes passed and Jessica stormed off back to Jump City. Wally came back to see if I was ok. When i'd assured him I was fine, we stood in silence.

"Jinx, I'm sorry," Wally suddenly said.

"For what?" I asked. I wanted to know what he thought he'd done wrong. I couldn't think of anything.

"For letting Jessica do that. I can't believe I dated her," Wally replied. Wait, he said 'dated', meaning past tense.

" 'Dated'?" I asked. Wally looked down then back at me.

"I broke up with her," suddenly, Wally grasped my hands.

"Wally, what-" but I was cut off by a pair of warm lips brushing against mine. I instantly kissed back and Wally let go of my hands and put them on my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck and we stayed like that for a few minutes. When we pulled away, I looked up at him in confusion.

"Why?" I asked. Wally blushed before pulling my hands towards his chest. I could feel his heartbeat beat speed up when I touched his chest.

"Feel that? That's how my heart gets every time I'm near you. I thought if I dated someone else, these feelings would go away. If the person I want doesn't want me, why not try to find someone else. But I realize I could never love anyone like I love you. I've always loved you, Jinx," Wally looked down in embarrassment.

That had to be nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.

"I love you too, Wally," I then pecked his cheek before looking down. Wally used one hand to cup my chin and make me look up. Then he kissed me and his hands went on either side of my head. My hands went to his shoulders. And that's where we stayed until we realized the other would be getting worried.

We went upstairs, hand in hand. The minute the girls saw us holding hands, they cheered (besides Raven, who just smiled). They came and congratulated us. Then the door opened and we all turned to see the other titan boys had come home.

 **I know it's short but, *yawn*, I'm so tired. And I really am yawning. I'll write more tomorrow. I need some sleep.**

 **Lacey: Yes you do. You've done Wally and Jinx. Now go to bed!**

 **Me: Okay. Goodnight everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Meditation

**Last chapter was short, but hey! Kid Flash and Jinx are together now! Now I just need BBxRae and CyxBee. At this moment, this story has 8 reviews, 4 favorites, 4 followers, and 911 views. Wow. Thank you everyone! People have been giving me writing tips, and I really appreciate it. Like I said in the last two chapters, I'm going to San Antonio so I don't know if I'll be able to update after this. Sorry.**

 **Lacey: At least you're trying to write one more chapter.**

 **Me: Yeah. Ok, disclaimer time!**

 **Lacey: On it!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat only owns her OC's and her plot. She doesn't own anything else.**

 **Raven's POV**

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy walked in and stopped when they saw Kid Flash and Jinx. Then they smiled and started congratulating the new couple.

"Alright, we better go. It was nice seeing all of you," Kid Flash said. Jinx nodded in agreement.

"It was nice meeting you, Lacey," Jinx said before she got onto Kid Flash's back and he sped off to who knows where.

Robin and Star left to say hello privately while Cyborg said he needed to work on the door. I sat down on the couch and started to read my book.

"I believe I promised you I'd play some videogames, didn't I?" I heard Laxey ask. She then sat down next to me on the couch and grabbed a controller. Beastboy sat down as well, grabbing the other controller. Then Lacey looked at me with a hint of concern.

"This won't bother you, will it?" Lacey asked. I have to say, that was…..nice of her to ask. None of the others ever ask, they just start playing their game.

"It's fine. I need to go meditate anyway," I said in my usual monotone voice. I stood up and started to leave. But apparently, Lacey wasn't having any of that.

"Gar, I mean….maybe we should go play somewhere else," Lacey said, trying not to bring attention to her calling him 'Gar' by accident. I didn't see why she couldn't just call him that. Lacey is Beastboy's sister, so she should call him whatever she wants. I do.

"Sure, dudette. Let's go play in my room," Beastboy replied. Since when was Beastboy willing to go to his room to play video games for me? Must be because of what Lacey said. The Logan siblings then walked past Cyborg, who'd finished his door repair, to Beastboy's room.

"Did BB just willingly leave to play video games in his _room_?"asked Cyborg. I nodded then got myself ready for meditation.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I tuned out everything and was, in a way, transported to my mind. I landed in Knowledge's land. Her land was basically a large library filled with my memories, of spells, of the past, of...everything.

"Knowledge?" I asked, looking around for the yellow cloaked emotion. **A/N I checked. The emotion with glasses was wearing a yellow cloak in 'Nevermore'.**

"Yes? Did you need something?" came a response a few shelves away. I went toward the voice and found Knowledge reorganizing my memories. Again.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I saw Knowledge nod and she came towards me. We then started walking through the library.

"What do you think about Lacey?" I asked. Knowledge looked like she was contemplating something before finally speaking.

"She is a nice enough girl. Beastboy has spoken highly of her during your midnight chats," Knowledge replied. I felt my face heat up. She did too. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed. Sure, in the middle of the night you went to get tea and Beastboy was in the kitchen as well. Then you started talking and it became a regular event. What's to be embarrassed about?"

"We just talk. That's it," I said, not wanting to talk about it. So what if Beastboy and I talk around midnight almost every night and we've gotten really close? So what if this has been going on for a year? During the day, we act like we always did. We'd somehow come to the silent agreement not to act like we did at night. Except, Beastboy acted nice to me today.

"I want to show you something. Come on," Knowledge said. I followed her until she pulled a book of a shelf. "Read this. Don't talk and read it all the way through."

I looked at it. It was a green-covered book. It was thin, not as thick as most of the other books. I opened it up and read. The flashback started instantly.

 _*Flashback from a year ago*_

 _I couldn't sleep. I'd had a nightmare about me ending the world again. Even though that already happened, I couldn't help but think about what could've happened. I got out of my bed and went to the kitchen, planning on making some tea to calm me down._

 _When I got there, I saw Beastboy's slumping figure in a chair. Huh, why would Beastboy be up at…..midnight! I was up that late?_

" _Beastboy?" I shook him gently, trying to get him up before he fell to the ground. Then he woke up on the floor and looked around with panic on his face. Then he saw me and calmed down. Beastboy got up and sat back in his chair._

" _Hey Rae! What are you doing up so late?" Beastboy asked. I started boiling the water while I answered._

" _What are you doing up?" I replied. Beastboy shook his head._

" _I asked first," He stated. I nodded, then waited a moment before deciding to stick with the truth._

" _Nightmare. Now you," I said. Beastboy's face filled with concern._

" _Nightmare? About what?" I didn't answer his question, just poured the water into the kettle with the tea bag. How could I tell him?_

" _Answer my question, and I might answer yours," I replied. Beastboy pouted, but responded._

" _A friend of mine who I haven't seen in a long time got in touch with me today. I was too excited to sleep, so I came in here. I guess I got so tired I fell asleep in the chair. Now it's your turn," Beastboy said, standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder. Normally I would've shrugged it off, but it felt so….good to have his hand there._

" _About the world ending and all the bad stuff that could've happened," I said, looking down. I couldn't believe I'd just told_ _ **Beastboy**_ _about my nightmare. I heard him sigh then he got in front of me and grabbed my hands. In his hands, mine felt small. But his hands were so warm._

" _Rae, bad stuff could've happened and we might not have won. But we did and that's all that matters," Beastboy said gently. I looked at him in shock._

" _When did you get so serious and mature? I asked. Beastboy shrugged, then realized he was still holding my hands and hastily let go._

" _Probably won't last long, so enjoy it while you can," Beastboy replied. I rolled my eyes while he smirked at my annoyance._

" _So who's your friend who got in touch with you?" I asked. Beastboy suddenly looked nervous and looked around, as if to make sure no one was there. He then looked back at me._

" _Promise not to tell?" I nodded my head in agreement while Beastboy took a deep breathe._

" _My….sister. Lacey," I was shocked. Beastboy has a sister?!_

" _You have a sister!" I exclaimed, trying to stay quiet._

" _Yeah. We were seperated when I was kidnapped nine years ago. She finally found my number and called me earlier. Lace is gonna try to save up so she can come here," Beastboy replied. I stood in shock, jumping when the tea kettle whistled. I turned and poured some tea into a cup, then noticed Beastboy looking at it._

" _Do you...do you want some?" I couldn't believe I was being so…...shy. Beastboy nodded and I started pouring him a cup._

" _Lace called me by my real name, since she didn't know about me going by Beastboy nowadays. It was...weird, being called that," Beastboy confided._

" _I imagine it would be. Your real name is Garfield, isn't it?" I smirked a little when he blushed._

" _Yeah, but back then, she called me Gar. I wasn't used to it, so I almost said that she had the wrong number when she called and asked if this was Gar," I felt a little bad for him. Robin always said we should be responsible and call each other by our superhero name so no one could find out our identities if they managed to tap our communicators or something._

" _Maybe if….only at a certain time of day…..someone could call you Gar to help you remember what it was like to be called that when you were younger," I suggested, trying to make him feel better. But I seemed to make it worse._

" _Who'd call me my old name? Star wouldn't go against Robin and Cy would just make fun of me!" exclaimed Beastboy. I thought about it. Then I decided to do something I probably wouldn't have ever thought to do if Beastboy hadn't been so comforting about my nightmares._

" _I would," I said quietly. Beastboy looked at me and then smiled. He came up and hugged me. I was startled, then I hesitantly put my arms around him and returned the hug._

" _Thank you for being my best friend," Beastboy said. I smiled at that. I don't know why, but I got butterflies in my stomach when he said that._

" _No problem….Gar," I replied. We stayed like that for a while._

 _*End of the flashback*_

I closed the book and looked at Knowledge. She nodded, then left me to my thoughts. I thought about it, then realized what I said at the sleepover was true. I'd meant to say that I loved him like a friend, but I realize that's not what I meant. I meant it romantically.

I love Beastboy and wish he loved me too.

 **A/N My friend xoxsammi is following this story. I'm so happy someone I actually know is reading this. I have to get ready for the trip. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Cleaning

**So, chapter eleven. I'm writing this as I spend time with my cousins, Kayla and Keith. They're crazy, but all my cousins are crazy, so it works. Keith just ruined Peter Pan for me. I won't tell you what he said because I don't want to upset you guys. But what my 10-year old cousin said will forever haunt me. Thanks a lot, Keith.**

 **BB: What'd he say?**

 **Me: It's too painful to talk about.**

 **Lacey's POV**

Gar and I went to his room and I laughed out loud. His room was even messier than his room in Africa. Gar always messed it up, and I always cleaned it up. Without me to clean his room, it was even worse than what I considered usual.

"Can you never keep your room clean?" I asked. Gar smiled sheepishly, then got a garbage bag out and handed it to me. He knew that I wasn't going to let him help since I had a specific way of cleaning. Gar then got me gloves and I put them on.

 ***One hour later***

I was finally done. Gar had just sat on the bottom bunk of his bed, playing on his hand-held video game. When I sat down next to him, he looked up and his jaw dropped.

"I think you just broke another record. One hour to clean years worth of filth. Up top," and with that, he lifted his hand up. I high fived him then laid down on the bed. Gar laid down next to me and we just looked up in silence. It reminded me of when we would just lay down in the grass and look at the stars in our backyard. We could just lay there for hours and say nothing. It was the only time we were yelling or laughing.

"Just like home," I said. I inwardly winced. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Gar looked over at and seemed to understand what I meant.

"You mean, before the incident?" Gar asked. I bit my lip and looked away. I knew he loved his life now and that me being here was hard for him. It meant he had to think about the past way more than he'd like to. But he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"I've been thinking. Maybe tomorrow I can go look at apartments," I said. I needed to let him live his life. I couldn't keep him from moving on.

"You know, you could always live here, with us," Gar replied. I sighed, then turned and looked at him.

"I'm not a titan. Heck, I'm not even a superhero. I can't stay and you know that," Gar sighed at my response. He nodded his head.

"I know," was all Gar said. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. He put his chin on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, big brother," I told him. Gar kissed my cheek.

"Love you too, little sister," Gar replied. I don't know how long we stayed like that until someone knocked. Gar and I seperated and Gar got up to open the door. In came Robin. When he came in, he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as he gawked at how clean Gar's room was.

"How did….what happened in here?" Robin asked. I smiled while Gar told him I'd cleaned his room. Robin looked at me.

"You…...did this?" Robin asked. I nodded my head and looked around. His chest of drawers was visible, his closet door could close, and you could see his brown carpeted floor.

"Wow. Amazing. No one has ever been able to clean Beastboy's room," Robin's praise made me blush a little and duck my head.

"It wasn't too hard. It only took me an hour to do it," at my response, Robin's jaw dropped and he just stared at me. Gar smirked at his leader.

"Yeah, my sister's pretty amazing, isn't she?" Gar asked. I blushed harder and playfully shoved Gar.

"I'm not that amazing," I insister. Gar just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you are," I stuck my tongue out at his response. Then my eyes widened. I hadn't done that in forever. Then Gar surprised me by sticking his tongue out too. Robin, done being shocked, cleared his throat.

"Um, I came in here to say we are going to start training soon, and I wanted to ask you'd like to train with us, Lacey," Robin said. I gaped at him before looking at Gar, who nodded his head. I nodded my head and Robin smiled.

"Good. Training begins on the obstacle course in 10 minutes," declared Robin before leaving.

"This should be interesting," I said to Gar. He nodded his head, and then we left for the obstacle course.

 **A/N Well, I decided to put in a sweet brother/sister moment. I know it's short, but not every chapter needs to be long, right? Anyway, next up, training. And more BBxRae moments are on the way! And of course, CyxBee. My cousin Kayla has something to say.**

 **Kayla: Hello, people of the world.**

 **Me: And that's that. Later, readers.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Training, part 1

**Sorry, I've been really sick, which is why I didn't post chapter 11, or this chapter, sooner. Ok, so I'm gonna try to split this into two chapters. Obstacle Course and Hand-to-Hand combat. So, where'd we leave off?**

 **BB: Lacey and me have a moment and my room gets cleaned.**

 **Lacey: Yeah, and I apparently want to move.**

 **Me: Oh, yeah. Thank you. Robin, the disclaimer please.**

 **Robin: Sure.**

 **Disclaimer: DragonBookLoverKitkat913 does not own the titans. Only the plot and the OC's.**

 **Cyborg's POV**

We all met on the obstacle course for training. Lacey was going to try it, but only after everyone else so we could see how good she is. Rob was going to go first, then Star, then me, Raven, BB, and then, of course, Lacey. Rob finished his in 1 minute, 45 seconds. Star did hers in 2 minutes, 35 seconds. I did mine in 2 minute, 56 seconds, and might I add, a new personal best for me. Raven did hers in 3 minutes and 1 second. BB completed his his in 3 minutes and 20 seconds. Lacey had decided to put on one of BB's uniforms because she didn't have her own.

I'm not saying I like Lacey, because I'm into Bee, but Lacey looked real fine in that uniform. It looked like it fit pretty well, so I'm guessing BB and her are around the same size. That makes sense since they're only a year apart. Anyways, the uniform showed that the girl has some serious curves. Not like Bee, but still.

Okay, back to the obstacle course. Rob decided since they have the same powers, Lacey will take BB's obstacle course. I put the wrist watch that measured heart rate, pain/stress levels, and some other scientific things.

"Okay, just pretend this is game. You always win games, so you'll do fine," BB said to Lacey. I couldn't believe he was pep talking her. I know if I had a younger sister, I'd be teasing her and saying she couldn't do it. Then again, BB and Lacey have been through a lot. They probably gave each other pep talks after being made fun. That really gets mad. Why do people make fun of others because of their appearance.

I'm getting sidetracked again. Lacey got into a running position and waited for the timer to go off. 3…...2….1! And she started running. The first obstacle was two rocks pounding into each other every 5 seconds. Lacey paused for a second before turning into a bird and flying over the rocks.

Next, laser guns started shooting. Lacey turn into a cheetah and weaved between the shots. Then she came upon the maze. The maze was made to test agility, speed, and strength. Red lasers were set so if you touched one, it'd trigger a trap. she turned into a snake and slithered through the mess of lasers.

Then, Lacey had to turn into a horse and jump over hurdles while boulders came tumbling after her. She made it to the last challenge. She had to lift a huge boulder, bigger than the ones rolling after her, or she'd be crushed.

Lacey turned into a Mammoth and barely lifted it in time. Then she changed back and went past the finish line. The timer buzzed. We all turned to look at it, well, besides BB. He decided to go help Lacey back to the timer and got her some water. The timer said 2 minute, 15 seconds. She beat everyone but Rob's time. Dang, that girl is talented.

"Wow. That was….amazing. You did great," Rob says. Lacey just blushes and nods. The girl sure does act like she's never been complimented before meeting us. I mean, she had to have friends, right? I know she said at the sleepover she and BB had been made fun of, but not everyone was like that. Right?

"Dudette, you beat my score!? How'd you do that?!" BB practically screamed. Lacey just smirked and listened to him rant about he how he should've done better since he was older and whatever.

"Dude, just admit she beat your time. Let it go!" I yelled, tired of listening to BB's whining. Lacey sent me a relieved look before looking at BB again.

"Sorry…...Beastboy. If you want, I'll go slower next time and let you beat my score," Lacey said.

"Dude! Are you saying I can't beat you unless you slow down?!" BB yelled. Lacey sighed and shook her head.

"Of course not. I know you can beat me anywhere and anytime," Lacey replied. Hmm. Buttering BB up to make him forget he was made at you. Nice plan, but it's not going to work, Lacey.

"Of course I can, dudette. Wait, what I yelling about?" BB asked. Wait a second, are you telling me that it worked? Nah, can't be.

"I don't know. Probably nothing worth worrying about," Lacey answered. Tell me that it's not gonna work. Someone _please_ tell me.

"Alright. What now, Boy Blunder?" BB asked Rob. It worked. Is Lacey really telling me that I could've done something like that to BB to get him to stop yelling _years_ ago?! Aww, this is so not cool, man.

"Next, hand-to-hand combat. Come on, let's all go to the workout room," Everyone nodded and started to follow Rob inside. Lacey stopped BB, but I decided not to ask. I figured it was probably a brother-sister kind of thing. So I walked in and caught up with the others. Rob started talking to us, probably because he noticed BB and Lacey not following.

"What do you guys think of Lacey?" Rob asked. Direct and to point. That's Rob for you.

"I think friend Lacey is wonderful and that it's marvelous that she and Beastboy have been reunited," Star answered. Of course Star would say that. She and Lacey seem to really be getting along.

"I think she's great. She keeps BB…..well, happy. Like, just now. The girl managed to make BB forget he was upset," I said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. They're really close, closer than most siblings," Rob added.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I think that, until we have proof otherwise, we should trust her," Raven said. Weird. Raven normally distrust every new person we meet.

"I know, it's just, I can't help thinking something bad's going to happen like…..Terra," Rob replied. Terra was kind of a forbidden topic around here, seeing as how BB got upset at her name and Rob and Raven were upset that hadn't figured it out sooner.

"Lacey isn't Terra, Rob. She's BB's sister. And the girl's probably been through alot. Just let it go. For BB's sake," I pleaded. Rob nodded his head and we all walked in silence.

 **While that was happening, Lacey and BB were talking. Here's what they said.**

 **Beastboy's POV**

"What's wrong?" I asked. Lacey had pulled me back and waited until the others were inside before saying we needed to talk.

"Do you think Robin might ask me to…...join the team?" Lace asked. I stared at her. I _did_ think that as I saw Robin praise her. I mean, I knew that he knew she'd make a great addition to the team. Especially when we need a spy who can't be spotted. I can turn into animals, but there aren't too many creatures in Jump City who are naturally green. Lace, on the other hand, could be a golden retriever that _looked_ like a golden retriever.

"Maybe. Why?" I replied. I didn't see why it mattered. She had already made it clear she was going to move soon. Lace bit her lip, a habit she did when she was nervous.

"Because if he does, I'm going to say yes, and not move," Lace announced. It took my brain a moment to process, and when it did, I picked Lace up by her waist and swung her around. Lace laughed at my antics, and when I put her down, she had a smile on her face.

"I take it you're happy?" Lace asked me teasingly. I didn't mind and answered her.

"More than I can say. I just hope he asks," I replied. Lace nodded and started to walk inside. I followed her.

"Me too," Lace said.

 **A/N Another brother sister moment. I'm still sick, but I couldn't not post anything when today and tomorrow are my last days of thanksgiving break.**

 **BB: Good. We were very upset when you didn't post on thursday or yesterday.**

 **Lace: Gar, she was sick.**

 **BB: So?**

 **Lace: *sighs in disappointment* Nevermind. Hope you feel better soon, Kitkat.**

 **Me: Thanks. *coughs in real life* I gotta go. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Training, part 2

**A/N I will not make any promises, but I'll try to write every weekend. And maybe during the week. It's just, school begins again on monday, so I'll be really busy. Sorry, no more chapters every time you blink. Sorry. But as least this gives you time to read other fanfics. Okay, in chapter 11, no one did disclaimer. But I think since I did it every other chapter, it's okay, right?**

 **Lace: Right. It'll be fine.**

 **BB: Nope. You're dead. Finished. Over. Kaput.**

 **Cy: I think we get it, BB.**

 **Me: Thank you, Cy. Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

 **Cy: Sure.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat don't own the Teen Titans. Just her plot and OC's.**

 **Lacey's POV**

Gar and I caught up with others in the workout room. Robin just glanced at us, but other than that, he left us alone. Robin then went on to explain the rules, which I knew since Gar and I used to study martial arts. I still did, but I didn't know if he did.

"Okay, pick your partners and we'll try a sweep kick," Robin directed. Star immediately went towards Robin and they linked hands. The rest of us looked at each other before Raven sighed and grabbed Gar's arm.

"We can't have these two destroy the building as elephants or something," Raven said in a slightly annoyed tone. Gar pouted while I glared at her. I looked up at Cyborg and shrugged.

"I guess we're sparring," I said. Cy nodded and we got into the ready position.

"And…...begin!" yelled Robin. I swung my leg and knocked Cyborg to the ground. I heard Gar yelp as did Robin. I turned to see Gar and Robin on the ground with bumps on their head. I ran and knelt down next to Gar. He opened his eyes, saw me, and dramatically groaned. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You're fine, Gar. Quit faking," I said. Gar looked at me and then I realized I'd called him Gar. _Outloud_.

"Uh, you just called me…." Gar trailed off. I felt the others eyes on me and him, but I didn't dare look at them. I nodded shakingly.

"I...I know. It was an accident and…..I know you go by Beastboy now and Robin has the no-real name rule-" but I was cut off by Gar wrapping his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder.

After a few seconds, I pulled back and stood up. I reached my hand out and helped Gar up. Then I helped Cy up, who was still on the ground.

"I'm gonna go get some ice. Be right back," I said. Then I left and went upstairs to the kitchen. I was about to get the ice out when I realized I was crying. I was shaking and I felt my knees buckle. I knelt to the ground.

I started sobbing. I had no idea why. Because I called him Gar? That couldn't be it.

 _Why am I crying? I don't know why._ I thought to myself. I knew that was a lie. I knew exactly why. I then heard the door open. I wiped my eyes, stood up, and got the ice out. It turned out to be Star. She came into the kitchen. I guess my eyes were red or something because Star took the ice from me and wrapped her arms around me. It wasn't her usual bone-crushing hug. It was gentle.

"I am sorry that you are upset, friend Lacey. Please tell me how you can help," Star begged. I just shook my head and tried to make the hug last as long as possible.

"Just be my friend. That's all I need right now," I replied. Star nodded and we just hugged for a while. Eventually, we broke apart and I grabbed the ice. We walked back to the workout room in silence. Once we entered, everyone turned to look at us. I took a deep breath and gave the ice to Cy, then Robin, and then Gar.

"So, are we done training for the day?" I asked, hoping my voice wasn't shaky or anything. I even plastered a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, we're done. You two took a long time getting that ice," Robin said. I shrugged before looking down.

"Sorry, I was thinking and Star had to snap me out of it," I replied. I looked back up and saw Gar's face inches from mine.

"Are you okay?" Gar asked. I hated lying, but I couldn't tell him what happened. So I lied.

"Fine. I'm fine, Beastboy," I answered. Robin walked towards us and grabbed my arm.

"What are you-" I was cut off when he opened my hand and put something in the palm off my hand. I looked at him in confusion until he pointed to my hand. I looked down and I saw a yellow, teen titan communicator.

I just stared at it and Gar finally got tired of waiting for me to process it.

"Dude! Robin just gave you something only titans get and you're just standing there!" exclaimed Gar. I sighed and smiled a real smile.

"Would you rather I do this?" I asked before throwing my arms around him. Gar laughed and had to pry me off of him.

"Yeah, do that next time," Gar said, still laughing. I shoved him a little.

"What next time? Wait, did you call me 'dude', dude?" I asked. Gar just nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"So I take it this means you're saying yes," Robin stated. I nodded and Gar laughed again.

"Looks like someone's interested in being a superhero. But you know you have a big name to live up to. Not just anybody can be my sister," Gar teased.

"So I have to live up to laziness and being only sort-of cute ?" I asked. Gar punched me playfully.

"Hey! I'm cute," Gar exclaimed. Everyone sighed and left the room while we talked.

"Well, I did see some boys on the way from the airport who were a little bit cuter than you," I replied.

"Ok, no more going into town without me from now on," Gar said, looking very possessive of me. Very. I decided to let him be protective of me for today. I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go upstairs. Everyone already went up," I said. Gar nodded and we went up. Once we were upstairs, we went to the common room. We entered and I stared, shock and happiness overwhelming me.

The titans somehow managed to set up a party in a very small amount of time. Bee was there, as well as everyone else in the Teen Titans East. And Kid Flash and Jinx were there too. I'd met everyone besides Más and Menos, the speedy twins Gar told me about. Bee introduced me and I could've sworn their eyes looked like hearts.

Gar (of course) pulled me away from from them and shot them dirty looks. I got congratulations from everyone. The party was a blast and lasted a while. I guess I fell asleep for a moment or two because the next thing I know, Gar is laying me down into my bed and closing the door. I smile and start to fall asleep.

 _I've got a great big brother,_ is the last thing I remember thinking that night.

 **Bee's POV**

I watched Beastboy carry Lacey to her room. The poor girl was so dang tired she fell asleep standing. She would've collapsed had Raven not spotted her and used her magic to keep her standing. After Lacey left, the party ended soon after. My team left, since I decided to stay the night.

KF left with Jinx and the other titans went to their rooms. All except Cy, who said he was going to the garage and I could join him if I wanted. I nodded and went with him to see his 'baby'.

We entered and I looked around. I'd never really been in here before. His baby was there, and lots of machinery. Tool boxes were open and lots of tires just out and about.

"Wow, Sparks. How do you find anything in here?" I asked. Cyborg looked at me and I realized what I called him.

" 'Sparks'? Really?" Cyborg asked sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at him and examined the car.

"As much as I hate saying this, I have to admit, you did a good job on this," I said. Now don't get me wrong, I like saying nice things to other people, but I hate admitting something. Anything. I just really like Sparks, so I figure I'd be nice to him about his baby.

"Thanks. But you don't usually admit to anything, so why now?" Sparks, I mean Cyborg, asked. Man, him being so smart is both annoying and attractive. But mostly annoying.

"What? I can't be nice enough to admit this is good?" I asked, trying to make it seem like I was offended. But Sparks knows me too well.

" 'Course ya can. Now why don't you tell me the real reason?" I have to say, Sparks is super observant. I blushed and looked down at my feet to ignore his gaze.

"Tell me, Bee. Please?" begged Sparks. I shook my head and he sighed. Then Sparks cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my head up so I'd meet his gaze. "Please?"

"Of course I'm nice to the guy I…..like," I said, shaking him off and looking away. But Sparks had other plans. He grabbed my hand and yanked me so I'd be facing him and crushed his lips against mine. It felt sweet, passionate, and loving all at the same time.

I don't know how exactly it happened, but we ended up agreeing to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

 **A/N Almost all the couples are together. Yeah! Just one more to go. I would've posted this sooner, but again, sick. I'll update as soon as I can. Next chapter is about Lacey becoming a superhero and her name. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Rug

**Still sick. I have been sick since friday. I feel so tired. So the chapter will be short. BB, please do the *cough, cough* disclaimer.**

 **Lacey: Are you okay, Kitkat?**

 **BB: Yeah, if you get too sick, you might not be able to write for a while. And we'll be left in suspense. And you might- *BB is cut off by Kitkat's coughing***

 **Kitkat: I think I get it. (I really am coughing. In real life.) I'm fine. Disclaimer, please, BB.**

 **BB: Ok (I don't believe her.)**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat is too sick to own anything but her OC's and plot.**

 **Kitkat: Hey!**

 **Beastboy's POV (It's the day after Training, part 2 takes place)**

Today Lace and I are going to brainstorm her superhero alter-ego. We sat on my bed, a notebook in between us and Lace had a pencil in her hand. We'd been at it for an hour and we still had nothing. I couldn't think of any cool names or costume designs.

"How about….Wild girl?" Lace asked. I shook my head and we thought for a few more minutes.

"Animal Lady? Lady of Nature? Mistress of the Beasts?" I asked, glaring at Lace when she shook her head. Lace then looked at me.

"Should we maybe do what other superhero siblings do? Matching names and costumes, I mean," Lace suggested. I thought about it. Más and Menos had similar names and matching costumes. I'd always thought it was cool how they pulled it off.

"Sure. What would your name be?" I asked. Lace thought about it for a second.

"Beastgirl?" Lace asked. I nodded my head. Lace wrote it down and then put down the words costume underneath it.

"So, what should it look like?" I didn't know if she'd just wear mine or design her own. Lace took the notebook and started drawing. She held it so I couldn't see it. Finally, she finished drawing and showed me. It was like Rita's (In season 5, episodes 1 & 2, Homecoming part 1 and part 2) except she'd added black leggings and there was no headband.

"O que você acha?" Lace asked. I couldn't believe she'd spoken in Portuguese. It was what we'd spoken back in Angola. **A/N Lacey said 'What do you think?')**

"Acho que é uma ótima idéia*," I replied. I couldn't believe I still remembered the language. But I guess I always knew it. Even if I never said it. ***I think that's a great idea***

"Não acredito que você ainda se lembra do Português!" exclaimed Lace. I nodded, still not sure how I remembered.

"Maybe we should go back to english. I'm still a little rusty and I need some practice," I responded, afraid I'd say stuff in both portuguese and english. Lace laughed and laid down on the bed. I laid down next to her.

"Remember our room back in Angola? We had a bunk bed like this, our own chest of toys," I decided to add something.

"And our super-soft rug that looked like the safari? Man, I used to sleep on it whenever I'd had a bad day. It made me feel so much better," I said. Lace giggled.

"I remember. And when I got up for water or something, I'd trip on you and fall down. I'm just lucky the rug was so big that I didn't land on the hard floor," Lace replied. I smiled sheepishly.

"And you'd curl up next to me and fall back to sleep. And that's why I felt better," I responded. Lace looked at me.

"Really?" Lace asked. I nodded. She smiled and so did I. We then just lay there in silence.

"Is the rug in this room super-soft?" Lace suddenly asked. My face lit up and I nodded. We then got up and laid down on the rug. It felt just liked it did when we were kids. I guess we fell asleep, because the next thing I remembered was waking up and it being dark. Lace was talking with Star, who was in my room for reasons unknown to me.

"So, you'll take me shopping for all the fabric I need for my costume?" Lace asked. Star nodded, then saw me staring at them.

"Sorry, Beastboy. I will leave you to your slumber," Star said before leaving. Lace looked at me, then got a blanket and laid it over me.

"Go back to sleep, Gar," Lace told me. I nodded sleepily and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N It's not very long. I'm so ashamed. But good news. I'm feeling a tiny bit better. I'm going to school tomorrow (I didn't today, but I was sleeping all day so I didn't write anything). I have make-up work to do, so I can't guarantee I'll write tomorrow.**

 **Lace: It's okay.**

 **BB: Yeah, just focus on school and feeling better.**

 **Kitkat: Thank you. I'll write more later. Adiós .**


	15. Chap 15: The Costume

**I feel so much better. I really do. I'm not coughing so much anymore, and I have been a lot less tired. I really have. This may be short, but only because I need ideas for future chapters. Please review and give me some suggestions for the next series of chapters. Wally, um, I mean KF, please do the disclaimer.**

 **Jinx: You know, I don't mind you calling him Wally.**

 **Me: I just, don't want you to be mad at me. I have enough going on, you jinxing me will probably not help. Not trying to be rude or anything.**

 **Jinx: I know. But wait, what's going on in your life?**

 **Me: I have midterms this week. And I'm super stressed out about it.**

 **Wally: I'm sure you'll do fine. Now, disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own anything except her plot and OC's.**

 **Lacey's POV**

Star and I were finishing up my costume in Star's room when Raven walked in. She stopped and stared at us.

"What is that?" Raven asked. I sighed and looked at Star, who nodded.

"My costume. For crime fighting and stuff," I said. Raven took the costume design from me and looked it over.

"You do realize Beastboy isn't going to let you out of tower iin this, right?" Raven asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," I just rolled her eyes and Star giggled.

"Oh, Lacey! Would you do the 'modeling' of your new outfit?" Star exclaimed. My eyes widened and I looked at Raven for help. She just shrugged her shoulders helplessly. I glared at her before looking back at Star.

"Fine!" I groaned. I grabbed the outfit and went into Star's bathroom.

 ***15 minutes later***

Star and Raven weren't in Star's room when I came out, and they weren't in mine or Raven's room either. I went looking for them and ended up in the common room. Big mistake. Raven and Star were there, but so were Robin, Cyborg, and Gar. When I came in, they all looked at me. Star clasped her hands in joy, Raven smiled and nodded approvingly, Robin just looked at me, and Cyborg wolf-whistled, which lead to the back of his head getting slapped by Gar. Gar, who was just staring at me with his mouth open.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

 **Beastboy's POV**

I didn't answer Lacey's question, instead I just stared. My baby sister was wearing the dress that she'd designed, like Rita's, with the tights. Which were _really_ 'd put her hair up in a ponytail and the purple boots she was wearing went to her knees.

She looked, well, I don't know! Ok, I do know. I never thought I'd use this word when it came to Lacey, but, hot! And when Cy whistled, I had to smack him upside the head. It was either that or start a fist-fight.

 **A/N I know, I know, Short. I will continue this (maybe) later this week. Midterms are gonna be really hard.**

 **Lacey: I'm sure you'll do great. Um, one question though?**

 **Me: Go ahead.**

 **Lacey: Why are you making Cyborg sound like he likes me when he has Bee?**

 **Me: Don't worry, he doesn't. He just wants to annoy BB by flirting with you. But he is completely committed to Bee.**

 **Bee: He better be.**

 **Cy: Why is everyone talking about me? I'm kidding around when I flirt with Lacey. I like Bee.**

 **Bee: Glad to hear it, Sparks. *kisses Cy on the cheek***

 **Me: Get a room, you two!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Boy

**I know, I know. I'm really sorry. I have been super busy with the holidays. I got a cellphone (yeah!), and a new bedroom that still needs work. I have also been reading a lot of fanfics for my new fanfic I'm gonna write. It's gonna be another ROTG one, but I really like the idea. Now, whose turn is it for disclaimers? I forget.**

 **BB: I forgot because YOU haven't updated in two weeks!**

 **Lacey: Gar, she said she was sorry. *Gar crosses arms, then looks at the author, who has a face filled with guilt. Gar sighs***

 **BB: Fine. Why not….Lacey again?**

 **Lacey: Sure. Ahem…**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat owns her plot and OC's only. Not the titans.**

 **Lacey's POV**

I had been training with the other titans for weeks and we all had gotten along well. I had yet to go on an actual mission, but I didn't mind. I'd make my debut soon. **(Author: Hint, hint)**

So Gar and I decided to have some fun and go around the city. First we went to his favorite pizza place and we talked about our adventures. Gar expressed his annoyance with none of his friends switching to the vegetarian life. I sighed sadly at that and I guess he noticed because he asked what was wrong.

"I was just thinking. You sound exactly like you did when we were kids. And so do I, I guess," I replied, looking down at my drink. **(Author: Root beer, my personal favorite. In case you were wondering.)**

"So? What's wrong with that?" Gar asked, looking at me with concern. I looked at him with a sad smile.

"We haven't changed in 10 years. But you act differently around the others. I don't know if that's a good thing or not," I confessed. It had been bothering me a little. We acted like ourselves around each other, but around the others, he acted silly. And not Gar silly either. He was mature sometimes but around the others, he acted, well, stupid. He played dumb a lot and told horrible jokes. His real jokes were very funny.

"well," Gar blushed and looked at me sheepishly before continuing. "I just, I guess I never felt like I could be myself around them. I trust them and all, but…..I just act dumb. I can't explain why I do it, though."

I understood perfectly what he meant. I never felt like I could be myself around Peter, but I tried. Then, just as I was starting to trust him, he dumps me for Cathy, my best friend. I never blamed her. I knew she started to like him after him and I started dating because she got to know him. I told her it was ok. It really hurt, but if she was happy, then so be it. She cried when I told her I was leaving. Peter didn't come to say goodbye. Which upset me because he and I had been good friends before we dated.

"I understand. Maybe you'll start to open up more by yourself soon. And if not, then I'll help you," I reassured him. Gar was my big brother, someone I knew I could depend on for anything. The least I could do is help him with this. Gar smiled then cracked a joke about how they don't make pizzas fit for a frog, demonstrating this by turning into one and refusing the pizza.

We then just walked around and I admired all the beautiful buildings. Then we went to the park. Gar said he wanted to go get cotton candy, but the line looked pretty long.

"Go ahead. I'll just sit down and wait," I told him. He nodded, then ran to the line. I sat down on a park bench and looked around.

"Hi," a male voice said. I turned and saw a boy roughly my age standing a few feet away from bench. He had red hair, blue eyes, was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket **(fake leather that is animal friendly, if you must know),** regular jeans with a few holes in them, and black sneakers. The boy had a warm smile that was somewhat shy. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Hello. Nice day in the park, huh?" I asked. He nodded. I patted the spot next to me, and he sat down, looking relieved.

"It is. I'm Henry, by the way," The boy newly dubbed as 'Henry' said. I smiled when he blushed a little.

"My name is Lacey," I replied. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"And I'm Beastboy, Lacey's _brother,_ " Gar said, enunciating the 'brother' bit. I winced when I saw Henry's face full of shock.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't-" Henry was stammering, so I cut him off to save the boy's last bit of self-esteem.

"It's fine. Beastboy's just a little protective. I hope to see you again," I said while getting up. I knew Gar would make me go anyway. I waved goodbye and followed Gar. Once we were out of earshot, I scolded him.

"He was just being nice. I think you scared him," I said, glaring at him. Gar smirked and put an arm around my shoulders. He drew me towards him.

"Good. I'm not letting any boys near you for as long as I live."

I sighed in exasperation and then ate the cotton candy Gar had gotten for me.

' _Boys. So impossible to figure out'_

 **A/N: And, done for now. I will try to update again sooner. Promise.**

 **BB: I don't like the sound of this Henry guy.**

 **Me: Why? He isn't like, um, other boys.**

 **Lacey: You can say Peter's name, you know?**

 **Me: I know, but he makes me so mad!**

 **BB: *tugs on Kitkat's sleeve* But you created him. He's one of your OC's.**

 **Kitkat: I know. But I didn't think he'd turn out like this! I didn't mean to write him as a bad guy, it just sort of…...happened. Anywho, bye-bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Raven Talk

**Look, because of the mountain cedar, my allergies are acting up and my throat hurts. So please forgive me for not updating. Please?**

 **Lacey: Of course we forgive you. Gar, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

 **BB: Fine.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own TT. Only her OC's and plot.**

 **Lacey's POV**

It was an ordinary day at Titans Tower. Or, as ordinary as you could get with 6 superhero teens living there. Anyways, Star and Robin were on the roof, hanging out. Cyborg was at Titan's east tower with Bee. That left Raven to deal with Gar and I. Gar was currently trying to decide what to do.

"We could play video games, watch TV or a movie, or play shapeshifters or…." at that point I had tuned him out and sat with Raven at the table. She had some tea and a book in her hand. She looked up when I sat down.

"You're not going to hang out with Beast boy?" Raven asked. I shook my head while smiling and looked at Gar, who was oblivious to the fact I'd left the conversation.

"I love my brother, but he can be a bit much. I'm surprised you've put up with as long as you have," I replied. Raven let a small smile appear on her face.

"I tend to tune him out. During the day at least," Raven said before putting her hand over her mouth. Probably shocked she'd said that last bit out loud. Like I was.

"So at night, you don't tune him out. Interesting. Tell me all about it," I demanded. Granted, I should've been patient, but if it concerned my brother, my temper was _really_ short. Raven actually blushed before looking at Gar then back at me and whispered.

"Around midnight, your brother and I meet in here and talk for a while. It's been going on for about a year."

"Really? I didn't know that," I said. Raven nodded slowly.

"No one does. Please don't tell anyone, not even Beast boy, that you know," Raven pleaded. I nodded before smiling wickedly. Raven noticeably paled (more than usual) when she saw my smile.

"I won't if you answer my question honestly. Do you want to date my brother?" I asked. I glanced and saw Gar was still checking off his 'list'. Raven looked down.

"I…..yes, I do," raven said, so quiet my animal ear barely heard her. I smiled softly.

"Ok then. I give you a month to tell him. Otherwise…." I trailed off, knowing she'd understand the message. I knew my brother felt strongly for her too. He told me, that while he'd heard raven's confession, he still was too scared to ask her out. Gar told me he couldn't explain his fear, and that all he knew was he couldn't ask Raven out. One way or another, I'd get them together.

"Fine," Raven said. I put my hand over hers and smiled at her.

"I promise you won't you regret it. I normally would stay out of it, but….," I looked at Gar. His smile was huge and he was acting like himself. Not the dumb, bad-jokes Beastboy everyone knew, but Gar, my loving, protective big brother. "If you care about someone, don't wait until the last minute to tell them. Trust me, it turns out badly."

Raven nodded, a mixture of pity and reassurance on her face. If I'd told Peter how I felt, that I cared for him so much I would've changed and been a better girlfriend for him. I said I liked him when we dated, but sometimes I think that it wasn't enough.

"I know! Let's start planning your debut as Beastgirl!" Gar yelled as he came and yanked me by my arm to his room. I mouthed 'help me' but Raven just shook her head. I glared at her before following Gar.

 **A/N Short, but at least I updated.**

 **Raven: I hope the next chapter is longer.**

 **Me: We'll see.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Debut

**I know it's been a while, but I've been having really bad migraines for the last couple of months. Doctor says I'm getting better so I figured I'd update.**

 **BB: Wait, you had to go to the doctor?!**

 **Kitkat: Yep. I even got an MRI. I had to go because the migraines were so bad I'd cry because of the pain** **at school** **and I don't know about you, but I don't like crying at school.**

 **Lacey: Aw. I'm so sorry.**

 **Kitkat: It's ok. Now, I believe it's, um, let's see. How about Star do the disclaimer?**

 **Starfire: Oh, what joy, my dear friend! You are getting better and I may do the disclaimer? Hoorah!**

 **Disclaimer: Friend Kitkat does not own Teen Titans but she does own her plot and the OC's.**

 **Lacey's POV**

This was it. My big superhero debut. Everyone (even Robin) had agreed I had to wait for a big villain to come around before 'Beastgirl' could come out. So my appearance would make a bigger effect. I got ready to face Mad Mod and Control Freak, who had teamed up and were robbing a factory that produced youth chemicals. Gar was helping me.

"Alright, let's go through a checklist. Utility belt?" Gar asked.

We'd added it after Robin made a comment to Star in a conversation we probably shouldn't have heard about how good it would feel to have someone else without powers on the team. I couldn't not have powers, but I could use them less. Gar could handle the animal bit while I used my martial arts, acrobatic experience, and the little gadgets Robin had lent me in the utility belt. Oh, and we'd added a mask to the costume to protect my secret identity. I was less likely to be recognized than Gar.

"Check."

"Mask?"

"Check."

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. What is it?" Gar asked, puzzled. I giggled.

"Nothing. I'll just hope we don't need you on the mission," I replied.

"What do you mean? I'm coming too!" Gar exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"If you were going, then you'd be dressed, right?" I laughed as Gar jumped then rushed to put his costume on. In all the excitement, I guess he forgot.

"You guys ready?" Cy asked as he came in through the door. We nodded and followed him to meet with the others. Robin looked at me and showed a small smile in appreciation. I smiled back and then Gar and I turned into falcons and headed out the window. Cy and Robin went to the car while Raven flew alongside Star.

Once we got to the factory, Gar and I met with the others and we all headed to the room we knew the chemicals were stored in, therefore the most likely place Mod and Freak would be in. Lo and behold, there they were, putting chemicals in a metal briefcase.

"Mad Mod! Control Freak! Put the briefcase down and surrender!" Robin demanded. They laughed.

"Afraid not, my duckies. Oh, what's this? A new ducky to teach," Mad Mod said when his eyes caught sight of me. Control Freak looked at me and his eyes turned into giant red hearts. I could've sworn I saw his real heart thumping outside of his chest. He licked his hand, ("gross!"), slicked his hair back and came running up to me and used his other hand to grab mine and tried to kiss it. At least, until I yanked my hand back.

"And who is this lovely treasure?" Freak asked in a voice that sounded as though he were in a dream or a trance.

"Name's Beastgirl. Now be a good boy and put your toys away," I said while putting my hands on my hips.

"No can do, my sweet," Freak said as he whipped his remote out. I got my mini bo-staff out and enlarged it. Then I smacked the remote out of his hands and across the room. I looked back at Freak and saw him running behind Mod.

"Beastgirl? By chance are you related to the ducky known as Beastboy?" Mod asked. I glanced to Robin, wanting to ask whether it was safe to say or not. He gave a slight nod, as though he knew what I was going to ask.

"Yeah. Which means I inherited his powers. So unless you want an elephant charging at both of you, I suggest you give up," I said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Gar yelled. I sighed inwardly. He'd totally ruined the intimidation tactic I'd been using. We ended up fighting the losers **(a/n I'm no good at fight scene descriptions)** until Mod was unconscious and Gar had Freak against the wall.

"Next time, don't flirt with my sister. Got it?" Gar asked while staring Freak down. Freak nodded shyly. "Good." Next, he punched Freak unconscious so that Robin could tie him up with Mod and the authorities could handle it. A reporter appeared and asked question after question.

"You should be asking Beastgirl, our newest addition to the Teen Titan family," Cy said as he pushed me towards the reporter. I glared at him but answered the reporter's questions all the same. Yes, I Beastboy's younger sister. No, I didn't want to comment on why I had just now joined. Yes, I realize my outfit is to die for. No, you can't know my secret identity. Why? Because that would ruin the whole 'secret' part of 'secret identity'.

After we left, Gar gave me hug, as did Star, Cy clapped me on the shoulder, Robin gave me a 'good job' nod, and Raven smiled at me. For the first time in a while, I didn't feel so alone.

 **I'll update my other stories tomorrow. I hope. Head's starting to hurt from looking at the bright computer screen. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Night to Remember

**Got grounded from technology, okay? But I'm updating now, so be happy. And since summer's coming up, I should have this story done by September! Key word is should.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, even though I wanna.**

 **Beastboy's POV**

The night after Lace's hero debut was when everyone had a soda, pizza, then went to bed. I did too, until midnight when I got up to talk to Raven. See, even though Lace was here, I still talked to Raven. We mostly talked, or I mostly talked, about how great it was for her to be here and how I thought something she'd said or done that day was like something she'd done in the past.

Anyways, I got up and got Raven's tea ready. I was thinking about how maybe tonight was going to be the night I told her how I felt. I mean, I knew she felt the same. Even if she didn't want to follow through with a date or anything, I just wanted to clear the air. I kind of hoped that she wouldn't say 'no more midnight talks'.

"Gar?" Raven asked. I turned and saw her, wearing her usual nightclothes and guarded expression. But once she saw me, she smiled, if only a little.

"Hey Rae. Want some?" I asked, nodding towards the two cups. She took one and blew softly, as did I. It actually tasted pretty good. I always had mint and she always had chamomile.

"So, how are things?" Raven asked. I shrugged. Then I smiled excitedly.

"Pretty good. I mean, did you see Lacey today? She has to be one of the best fighters I know! And I got some pretty good punches, if I do say so myself. But so did you," I exclaimed. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"All I did was get Mod's cane away. No punches involved."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't done that, we never would have beaten him. Besides, you're great in any fight," I replied. Raven blushed.

"Thanks. Anything else happen today?" She asked. I thought about it. I'd almost beat Lace in a videogame tournament, but Raven probably didn't want to hear about that, so I shook my head. "What about your tournament earlier?"

"Hmm? Well, I was only 50 points away from beating Lace, but I wasn't gonna bring it up. I know you don't love video games," I answered. Raven looked at me, puzzled. She probably didn't think I could be considerate.

"Well, thank you. So, unlike usually, my day was not uneventful," Raven began. My ears perked up and I gestured for to sit down next to me. She did and continued. "As I was meditating, I discovered that during the sleepover, Knowledge had noticed a camera over the door during our sleepover. Care to explain?" Raven asked sternly. I froze.

"I can," Lacey said, coming from the couch. Raven and I blushed intensely, so we said nothing her eavesdropping or intrusion. "Cy set up cameras to spy on us and didn't tell Gar or Robin until they had already left. I discovered it, which is why I left, to warn them not to say or use anything you girls said or did against you. I tried to keep you four from doing anything too bad, but I kind of failed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Raven contemplated this while Lace came and mouthed the words 'sorry' to me. I shrugged, mostly because the truth would've come out anyways.

"Well, I guess I forgive you and the boys. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to your brother about something," Raven said. Lace grinned and nodded. Raven rolled her eyes and I looked at them, confused.

"What was that about?" I asked once Lace was gone. Raven waved it off. Then she walked towards me, making it to where there was only a few centimeters between us. She grabbed my hands.

"You heard everything?" I nodded at her question, blushing a little when I remembered her saying 'yes' to Lace's question. Then I pulled my hands from her only to use one hand to cup her chin and softly kiss her. I put my other hand on her waist, keeping Raven in place.

We stayed like that for several minutes, neither of us wanting to move, but our need for air becoming urgent.

"Rae, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Raven nodded, but then she frowned.

"How will we tell the others?"

"We don't. At least, not yet. We wait until the timing's right before announcing it," I stated. Raven nodded in agreement before kissing me. It was officially the best night ever.

 **AN: Well?**

 **Raven: When are we telling everyone?**

 **BB: Yeah?**

 **Me: Not saying.**

 ***Raven and BB groan in frustration***


	20. Chapter 20: The Thing known as Revenge

**I'm bad, so bad. But who cares? Anyways, I need ideas for how to end this story. A) Big battle, B) Lacey meets up with Henry again and he comes a superhero too, C) Beastboy and Lacey's uncle tracks them down again, all of them end up with BBRae being revealed to everyone and epilogue. Vote in your reviews and the most will win.**

 **Lacey's POV (Read author's note at top)**

So, we were all hanging out in the tower with Titans East and KF and Jinx when I saw Gar look at Raven and nod. She smirked evilly and I realized some serious stuff was going to go down. So I got up and sat besides Gar.

"Am I safe from whatever you guys have planned?" I whispered softly. Gar gave a very small nod. I sighed in relief before getting a book out and began reading it. I noticed Gar glancing at it, so I moved it, making it available to both of us.

Raven then stood up and whispered something to Bee, who got a look of pure fury on her face. She stormed to Star and whispered to her. Star gasped and told Jinx, who glared at all the boys. Then they all came over to me and I glanced up.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't want to be involved," I stated before going back to my reading. They all then got in the middle of the room.

"So, someone want to explain why you boys spied on us during our sleepover?" Bee demanded. All the boys paled. I hid a small smile.

"Uh, well, Cyborg set up the camera and didn't tell me until we were at you guys tower!" Robin shouted. Ouch. He just ratted out Cy with no regret. All the girls glared at Cy and sighed in pity.

"All of you are dead," Jinx stated. I stood up. They all stared at me, except Gar, who was entranced with the book, _Heroes of Olympus_. I looked at all of them, putting on my most serious face.

"All except Beastboy, who is under my protection. And if any of you have a problem with it, then you can deal with me," I said. Then I sat back down and started reading again.

"Wait a minute, is Beastboy actually reading?" KF asked. I turned to glare at him.

"Yeah. It's really interesting," Gar replied. I nodded. We read as girls used their powers and tried to destroy the boys. After they were done, the boys were bandaging their injuries, and crying. I turned to Gar.

"You're lucky I stuck up for you," I said. Gar looked at me before hugging me.

"I know. I'm lucky to have you," Gar answered. I smiled softly before snuggling up to him and we read about Jason Grace and his memories.

 **A/N: I love the Percy Jackson series, so I had to include it. Please vote!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Alley

**Man, either you all hate Henry, or you all really want to see the Logan siblings uncle Nick again. No matter, because I will give you all what you want. C wins!**

 **Lacey: Really?**

 **Kitkat: Hey, I haven't heard from you or anyone else for a while.**

 **BB: We've been busy. So can I do disclaimer. Too late, 'cause I'm doing it.**

 **Kitkat: But-!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own TT. Just her OC's and plot.**

 **Lacey's POV**

I was seriously fed up with Gar. I mean, I always try to be patient with him, but when it comes to this, I can't. It's just so…..stupid.

"Why can't you let me win, just once!?" Gar exclaimed. I groaned. I had been having fun, beating Gar, Cy, and Robin in video games once again when Gar decided it suddenly 'wasn't fair' that a 'girl like me' could beat him and the others the way I did.

"BB, give it a rest. Your sister is just the Video Game Master, so deal with it," Cy said. I smiled.

"Yeah, Beastboy, Lacey is just…...the best. How, I'm not sure, but she is," Robin added. Gar glared at them, then at me. I sighed before getting up. I headed to the kitchen, where Raven and Star were. They gave me sympathetic looks as Gar followed me and started yelling.

"Don't walk away from me! You can't be good at everything! Cleaning, cooking, video games, singing….what are you bad at?!" Gar practically screamed. I snapped.

"I don't know, Gar! Because I don't typically try to find out what I'm not good at! Even if it does help your stupid self-esteem!" I yelled. Everyone backed away, seeing as how I've never actually yelled. Gar actually seemed hurt and I realized my mistake. "Gar…"

"Well, maybe I'll just take my stupid self-esteem and me somewhere else!" Gar yelled before running out the door. I sighed before running after him. He changed into a hawk and flew into the City. I changed into a falcon.

I chased him around the City for what seemed like hours before I finally cornered him in an alley. We changed back, Gar glaring, but I knew he was hurt by what I said. And I was almost in tears myself.

"Gar, please. I didn't mean it, I swear!" I said. Gar turned away from me. I tried to get closer, but before I could, a gunshot rang in my ears. I turned to see someone I thought I'd never see again. A man with a gun stood at the alley's entrance, his greasy black hair and dark blue eyes making me shiver.

"Uncle Nick?!" Gar growled. He came and pushed me behind him, our fight momentarily forgotten. Nick laughed wickedly before pointing the gun at us.

"After all this time, I finally found you, **_FREAKS_**!" Nick smirked evilly. I glared at him.

 **A/N: Kind of short, but don't worry. More shall come.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Hacking

**I never meant to leave this cliffhanger for so long! I mean, i had to go to the eye doctor (I have to get reading glasses), babysit my sister, save up for a shopping spree, and make youtube videos (If you're a Jlsla Fan, then search Jelsa - A Journey Kitkat Dragon).**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TT or the characters.**

 **Lacey's POV**

Before we or Uncle Nick could engage in any kind of combat, a dark shadow consumed us and the next thing I know, we're back the tower and Raven is sitting down, looking tired.

"Rae! Are you alright?" Gar asked as he knelt by her. She nodded shakingly, saying she felt our fear and decided that we needed help.

"Why were you of two fearful?" Star asked us. I was swaying a bit, shaken up from what I'd just seen, so I sat besides Raven and shook my head. I didn't want to answer.

"Our uncle, Nick. He...he fired his gun and had us trapped in an alley," gar said, sounding solemn. I felt horrible. We'd been having a fight I caused, which led to him finding us.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said you were stupid. Heck, I should've just let you win and then we wouldn't be in this mess," I apologized.

"Nah, I'm the one who ran. Besides, he would have found us eventually," Gar said. I nodded.

"So what are we going to do? I mean, what does he want with you two?" Cy asked. I shrugged.

"The only thing I can think of is that fund our parents left us, but we can't access it until we're both 18," I answered.

"How much was in the fund?" Robin questioned Gar, seeing as how I was struggling to think about anything after my one lucid thought about the fund.

"About...a million dollars or so. Our parents were doctors after all," Gar replied. I laughed weakly as our teammates jaws dropped and their eyes bulged.

"Wow. You could buy a lot of video games with that," Raven said sarcastically, probably trying to lift the mood. Speaking of Raven, she and Gar had been acting real close lately. If they started dating and hadn't told me, I was going to be mad.

Anyways, everyone started wondering what our game plan should be to take Uncle Nick down. We really didn't have much information. At least, until the devil himself hacked into our computer and broadcasted himself onto it.

"I give you one week to surrender the Logans siblings before I take it into my own hands. I will do all things necessary to get to my niece and nephew."

Cy tracked the signal once his face was gone and it looked to be right….OUTSIDE THE TOWER!

"How'd he get past the security alarms?" I asked.

"I don't know! It shouldn't be possible!" Cy exclaimed. We all looked at each other nervously. I didn't sleep a wink that night, and neither did Gar.

"Gar?" I asked, currently on the top bunk. We'd all called it a night a couple of hours ago.

"What?"

"Tell me the story of how you guys beat the brotherhood. Please?" I begged. He climbed up and wrapped his arms around me as he spun an epic tale wildly out of proportion.

 **A/N: I tried! Short, but an update. Battle prep is next chapter. Then the actual battle.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Comforting

**I meant to update! But school started and personal matters came up. On the bright side, my birthday is this week and I'm writing a book! I plan on it being at least 300 pages, which is one of the reasons why I haven't updated. Oh, and this will go to a lot of people's POVs.**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing but plotlines and characters.**

 **Lacey's POV**

Since Cy couldn't track down Uncle Nick, there wasn't much we could do except wait. Robin had already said that the day he let Gar and I go to him willingly was the day he stopped wearing his mask.

When the week ended, we all sat in the main room, wondering what was going to happen next. Teen Titans East had heard about all this, as had Jinx and KF, so they were waiting with us.

"If he does get us back, what will he do to us?" I asked Gar. He shook his head.

"He won't get us. That's a promise," Gar stated firmly. I smiled. That's when the computer turned on. Cy instantly started to trace where the call was coming from as Nick's face showed up on the screen.

"So you defy me?! Very well. Tomorrow, at noon, I'll be at the edge of town. Be there or I attack the city."

"Well, that was...interesting," KF said.

"He always was one for theatrics," I replied. "I'm tired. I'll see you guys later."

I left the room and curled up in my bed, silently crying. I didn't want to be seen as weak or scared. But I was.

 **Gar's POV**

I faintly heard Lacey crying in the other room. I told the others I was going to go cheer her up, but I was really heading to Rae's room. A few minutes later, she arrived, and wrapped her arms around me.

"How are we supposed to fight our own flesh and blood?" I asked. Rae just shook her head. We laid down on the bed *mind out of the gutters* and just stayed silent for a while.

"When this is over, we tell the others, okay?" Rae asked. I nodded. We stayed like that for a while before falling asleep.

 **Bee's POV**

Sparky stormed down to his garage. The trace had led to a library computer, and the video cameras didn't show anything. I watched as he started pulling tools off of the shelves and throwing them onto the floor.

"Sparks, talk to me," I begged. He groaned and sat on the floor. I knelt besides him and rubbed his shoulders.

"I can't do anything. BB's my best friend, and I can't even help him in a fight against his horrible uncle!" Sparky exclaimed.

"Yes, you can. By being there for him and Lacey, and helping them fight their own family member. Now, let's clean up this mess," I kissed Cyborg for just a second before leaning down to get the tools. I saw his smile and knew I'd done well.

 **Jinx's POV**

"Man, I feel so bad for those two." Wally said. I nodded in agreement. We were in one of the guests room, talking about solutions.

"Yeah. We at least have the element of surprise. He won't be expecting Teen Titans East or us to show up," I replied.

"Good point. Promise you won't let some crazy family relative of yours ever kidnap you?" I ducked my head at Wally's words.

"I don't have any family. They're all dead," I admitted. He lifted my head and kissed me gently.

"Not true. I'm your family, and I'll always be here."

 **A/N: So, maybe mental battle prep? Point is, they'll be ready. Kitkat Out!**


	24. Chapter 24: The kind of Battle

**So….no advice. Ok. I will just make do then.** *Warning, this chapter is all you guys fault. Not really, it's my fault for not knowing how to write*

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? I think it's obvious by now I don't own TT.**

 **No One's POV**

The Titans put their uniforms on, gathered their weapons, and wished each the best of luck. Except Robin. He doesn't believe in luck.

They all headed towards the edge of town. There, was Nick. He wore some kind of robotic suit and looked very satisfied with himself. They stared each other down for a couple seconds before Nick started talking.

"All I wanted was money. But my brother cut me off. And when he died, I got stuck with bratty kids who got the money _**I**_ should've gotten. So I paid to have one kidnapped and the other one would've taken the fall had she not run away!"

"It was our parents money! We get to decide what to we it!" Beastboy yelled. Lacey huffed in agreement. They all got in battle stance.

 _ ***Time Skip brought to you by the power of KITKATS!***_

Nick lay on the ground, groaning in pain. Lacey was the only one with any real injury, having dislocated her shoulder as Nick attempted to drag her away. Luckily, Lacey had transformed into a bird, but her arm had gotten dislocated in the process.

Police came to take him away, but Beastboy and Lacey walked over to Nick before they put him in the car.

"Next time you think about attacking us and our friends….."Beastboy started to say.

"Don't," Lacey finished. They siblings high-fived before walking over to their friends. They all headed out to get pizza.

"I gotta say, the fact you two took this so well is really mature. Especially for you, Beastboy," Robin announced. Lacey elbowed the green-skinned boy and he groaned.

"Fine! Yesh! The reason for that is because I can be mature, I just never act that way because…..well, I forget why. But if I act a little different from now, it's a good thing, alright?" Beastboy looked at all his friends.

They all weren't sure what to say. Sure, they'd all suspected he couldn't possible be _that_ immature, but to not act true to yourself? They hadn't thought of that. Everyone nodded before eating in silence. Raven and Beastboy held hands under the table, careful to let anyone see them. That is, until Raven had to lean forward to grab a napkin and Lacey saw them.

"Aha! I knew you two were dating!"

Which led to a two-hour long discussion of how Raven and Beastboy started dating. Oh joy!

 **A/N: I'm debating on leaving it at this or making an epilogue. Please review and leave your opinions. Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25: The End!

**The last chapter…..I will l miss this story. I…am honestly not sure why I wrote it but you guys liked it, right? At least you read it, right?**  
 **BB:** **No one would've read it if I wasn't in it, dudette.**  
 **Lacey: Don't be so mean, Gar.**  
 **Me: Guys…..disclaimer**  
 **Lacey: Ok. The…last…disclaimer….*bursts into tears and BB and I watch awkwardly, unsure how to comfort her***  
 **BB: Uh, yeah! Disclaimer GO!**  
 **Disclaimer: The author dudette doesn't own anything Teen Titans related!**

 **Lacey's POV**

That battle was nine years ago. Since then, the titans have graduated from college (me included), Gar and I have inherited our money and donated a majority of it to charities across the world. The rest we use to help an organization to help fund Superheroes. And yes, even superheros need money sometimes.

Gar and Raven are still dating. I still tease them now and then. Whenever I see them. Gar and I face-time every day, but I moved to Star City to be a video game designer. Crazy, huh?

Robin and Star are currently engaged and living in Gotham City, fighting alongside Batman. Cool, right?

Cy lives with the other Titans and is still dating Bee. Kid Flash and Jinx are married and retired from the superhero business, but I still see them every other weekend.

Now, I bet a few of you are wondering about Henry, the boy I only met once. Well, we met up again in college. He had a girlfriend. After a couple months, they broke up. And after a couple years, I agreed to go out with him.

 _ **Yeah, you waited way too long, sis.** _

_**Gar, this is my voice over!**_

 _ **Too bad! Now tell them the good part.**_

Fine. After I retired from superheroing, graduated from college, and moved to Star City, Henry moved there too. And we...may have gotten engaged. And the wedding is soon.

 _ **Yep! And if he hurts you, he's dead.**_

 _ **You better not tell him that!** _ Anyways, everyone is happy and living a great life. No bad guys, no worries, nothing. Life couldn't be better. And that's how our story ends. But how does yours?

 **A/N: Sorry if it's short. The End! Kitkat Out!**


End file.
